The Alteran's Return
by Capricorn7
Summary: The Alteran's return and will save their Asgard allies and watch over their children.
1. Chapter 1

The Alteran's Return

 **This is my first fanfiction so please forgive me if it's not great.**

 **Chapter 1**

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, has just found one of the abandoned cities of the Ancients on the outskirts of the Pegasus galaxy. He knows his people's time has come to an end despite all their technological feats the clone degeneration has left his people as shadows of their former selves. Soon the Asgard race will be no more and he feels guilty leaving the inhabitants of the Milky Way galaxy to fight the Ori threat alone, especially since the Taur'i are fighting two wars at once. The Taur'i , the children of the Ancients, hold a special place to him for they remind him of their progenitors. Yes the Taur'i are young but they truly are the Fifth Race. They will inherit their technology as ordered by the Asgard High Council. Perhaps the Nox will teach them,for the Nox were very wise and the only other member of the Great Alliance still alive. The Great Alliance,thinking about it feels him with great sorrow. The Furlings are missing, the Ancients are dead or ascended, and now the Asgard are nearing their end. Resolve feels Thor for he decides that when he gives the Taur'i the entire collective knowledge of the Asgard he will also give the location of the abandoned ancient city and one of their surviving warships orbiting a star. The Taur'i he realizes is the only hope the galaxy has against the Ori threat and he will help them anyway he can. He sends out the message to the Taur'i for the time has come to give them their inheritance. He is finishing pinpointing the exact location of the ancient city and warship when the Taur'i arrive. The end for him and his people has arrived. He knows his human friends will miss him and his people but he will give them everything he can to save them. As he is talking with Samantha Carter, one of the most intelligent humans of the Taur'i, he can see her sadness and seeks to comfort her with the knowledge that this fate had been for the Asgard for a long time coming. He pulls her off to the side and asks for the Atlantis expedition's frequency so that he may give them a final message and gift as well for their fight against the wraith. The rest of the technology gifts he tells them should be used against the Ori. Samantha Carter tells him they will make them proud and he knows they will for they are the Fifth Race. In his final moments he sends the message to Atlantis and sends them the locations. Now the end comes for the Asgard Race, the third race of the Great Alliance is now dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 2**

Currently in Atlantis things are in a bit of a rush. The Orionhas just arrived from Taranis and is in need of quite a bit of repairs before she is ready for service once more. Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of the Atlantis expedition, is quite excited about having an ancient warship under the city's command yet again. First though she realizes that Rodney and Radek must do a lot of repairs to the ship, which leads to where she is heading right now. She recognizes that she will need to tell Radek that he is to help repair the Orion and must gather a crew of engineers from the city that will work alongside the engineers from the Deadalus. She finally finds Radek in his lab." Radek I need you and a group of engineers to help Rodney and the engineers from the Deadalus repair the Orion", Dr. Weir states, "Certainly, Dr. Weir I will assemble a group immediately",Radek replied. Seven hours later Rodney contacts Atlantis, "Elizabeth we have done all the repairs we can. The Orion has too much extensive damage for us to completely repair her, but we do have her at forty-seven percent efficiency." " Forty- seven percent is not good enough Rodney, the Wraith would destroy the Orion in minutes", Dr. Weir states." I know that Elizabeth, but I don't know what else to tell you", Rodney testily replies. A lapse of silence begins as they both think about how little defense the Orion has. Two minutes into the silence Dr. Weir gets a message in her earpiece from Chuck that she is needed in the Control Room. "I'm on my way", Dr. Weir tells Chuck. Minutes later she arrives in the Control Room." What is it" , Dr. Weir asks. " We are getting a message from the Asgard ", Chuck states. Silence surrounds the Control Room for the Asgard never contact Atlantis. " Pull up the message", Dr. Weir commands. A hologram of Thor suddenly appears "Greetings Atlantis expedition, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, I am contacting you to tell you that my people's time has come and that we have already given your people all our knowledge for you are the Fifth Race, but I wanted to give you the locations of two Ancient caches I have discovered in the hopes that they will help you. Farewell, Atlantis expedition", and with that the hologram of Thor shut off. Silence and utter disbelief fills the Control Room for the Asgard are gone now they all suddenly realize. " Did we get the locations and what these caches are" , Dr. Weir asks. " We did one is of an Ancient city on the outskirts of Pegasus and the other is an Aurora class warship orbiting a star", Chuck states. Dr. Weir decides to contact Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Mckay, Teyla, and Ronon to discuss what they should do next. Minutes later everybody is the council room discussing what to do next." We should find the city first it might have spare zpms", Rodney keeps stating. Dr. Weir finally asks, "John what do you think we should do?" After a minute of thinking John replies, "I think we should go and get the warship first because the city is in an uninhabited part of the galaxy so the wraith have no reason to go there, but the warship is just orbiting a star and completely defenseless." Seeing the wisdom and logic of what he just said Dr. Weir decides to follow Colonel Sheppard's advice. An hour later Colonel Sheppard and his team are in a puddle jumper ready to embark on this salvage mission. " Good luck John", Dr. Weir states." Thanks Elizabeth", Col. Sheppard replied. Seconds later the stargate activates and the puddle jumper flies through. On the other side the puddle jumper emerges from a stargate in space located about 10 minutes from the star where the warship is orbiting. Upon reaching the star and finding the warship John asks, " Mckay can you scan the area to see if we have any unwanted guests around, I don't want a repeat of the Aurora?" " Right gotcha let me check real quick, nothing showing up on here Sheppard",Mckay states. Colonel Sheppard lands the puddle jumper in the docking bay of the warship. Before leaving the puddle jumper Colonel Sheppard states, "Remember keep your space suits on til Mckay gets life support on, Mckay that's your first job get the life support systems on." "Yes, yes Sheppard I know what I'm doing", Mckay snaps. Upon exiting the puddle jumper the team is on high alert, moving cautiously to the Control Console so Dr. Mckay can turn the systems back online. Upon reaching the Control Console Dr. Mckay quickly turns the life support systems back online. After taking off the space suits Dr. Mckay starts running diagnostics to see what damage the ship has. Twenty-five minutes later, his full diagnostic is complete and he is ready to tell the team everything as found out. Dr. Mckay finally begins, " Ok this ship is called the Fortis or as it translate in English the Valiant anyways the crew had to abandon this ship because the hyperdrive was damaged, a corridor is sealed off because of a radiation leak, shield emitters are slightly damaged, and they ran out of drones. Now the good news is I can repair the hyperdrive, the radiation leak is fixable, and shield emitters easily repaired. Bad news the ship still has no weapons, but we can still take her back to Atlantis and worst case scenario we take the drones from Orion to put in the Valiant." Coming out his stupor Colonel Sheppard asks, " Rodney how long will it take to get the repairs done?" "It will take about an hour for the hyperdrive, probably a day for the shield emitters, and three days at least for the radiation leak and cleaning", Dr. Mckay replies. "Ok Rodney get the Hyperdrive fixed so we can get back to Atlantis, the rest of the repairs we'll do at Atlantis", Colonel Sheppard commands. An hour and a half later, Dr. Mckay has just finished the repairs to the hyperdrive. "Everybody please sit down,we are about to jump into hyperspace", Colonel Sheppard said. After saying this Colonel Sheppard sits in the Control Chair and jumps the ship into hyperspace. Upon exiting hyperspace Colonel Sheppard sends a message to Atlantis," Elizabeth we brought home a gift", he states. " Land the hip at the North pier, John", Dr. Weir commands. After relaying the details of the salvage, the team goes to bed all thinking the same thing, "Today has been a good day."


	3. Chapter 3

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 3**

The following morning Dr. Weir called the team in for a meeting. "Ok so what repairs must be made to our new ship Rodney", Dr. Weir smiled while asking Dr. Mckay. "Yes, well the Valiant needs her shield emitters repaired, there is a radiation leak that's needs to be fixed and the corridor cleaned, oh and she needs drones because she doesn't have any", Dr. Mckay replies. " Really that's all the repairs that's needed", Dr. Weir astonished asks." Yes, that is all the repairs she needs, quite remarkable really how resilient these Ancient ships are, however I am surprised how little weaponry is on them. I mean the Asgard have those plasma beam weapons and who knows what else, yet the Ancients don't", Dr. Mckay starts rambling before realizing what he just said and that the Asgard are now gone. He feels great sadness because he always admired the Asgard because they were a lot like him not very social, physically weak, and of course vast superior intellect. Dr. Weir upon seeing Dr. Mckay's reaction to what he was just saying realizes he would feel quite awkward and embarrassed if the others were to see him like this decided to dismiss the team so that she could contact the SGC to give them an update.

"Incoming transmission from Atlantis", states Sgt. Harriman. "Bring it up", commands General Landry (YES I CHANGED IT TO JACK O'NEILL ON THE ODYSSEY INSTEAD OF HANK LANDRY). "Dr. Weir we weren't expecting to hear from you until tomorrow", General Landry states. " Yes, I know but we have had some interesting things come up lately here in Atlantis that I thought I should give my briefing now to the SGC", Dr. Weir smiles while saying this thinking about the two Ancient warships. "Very well, I take it something bad has come up in Atlantis knowing how our luck has been going lately", General Landry states somewhat sarcastically. "Not this time General, we have actually just found two Ancient warships, that we are in the process of repairing", Dr. Weir states. "Really? You have two Ancient warships, they will definitely come in handy especially since the Ori are winning more ground daily. Not to mention the Wraith in the Pegasus", General Landry states. You can clearly see the stress his new command is giving him,but he wouldn't give up his command for anything. " So anything else you want to disclose", General Landry asks. "Well we have found the location of another Ancient city which we will be investigating later", Dr. Weir replies. "Dam, you have all the luck. Well keep us apprised of the situation and any discoveries you make", General Landry commands. " Will do General, Atlantis out", Dr. Weir replies and the stargate shuts off.

On the Odyssey, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill is having a hard time accepting the fact that the Asgard are all dead. He remembers when he first met Thor, Thor had just beamed him up whenever he wanted no warning or asking just beam me up scotty and then his trademark O'Neill. These memories make Jack smile. He will definitely miss his little gray buddy Thor, not to mention he never did get to take him fishing. Jack also acknowledges he owes the Asgard alot for they helped him with the Ancient knowledge in his head, the go'uld , technology advancements, his clone (haha my mini me he thinks) though that was their fault, the Prometheus fiasco, and who knows what else. Yes the galaxy will sorely miss the Asgard, Jack realizes. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted the Ori have somehow found them. Oh this is so not good he thinks to himself. "Fire the Asgard weapons, lets see how they shape up to the Ori", General O'Neill commands. "Yes, sir", the marksman replies. Suddenly four plasma beams shoot out towards the Ori ship destroying it. "Oh yea that's what I'm talking about Big Honking Space Guns", General O'Neill exclaims. "Carter get us into hyperspace", he commands. "Yes, sir" she replies and they suddenly jump into hyperspace. Upon coming out of hyperspace they were greeted by six Ori ships. Taking heavy damage quickly the Odyssey manages to jump back into hyperspace where Colonel Carter turns the Asgard core off. Finally once the Odyssey comes out of hyperspace they are alone, now they can begin to start making repairs. An hour after the repairs began, the Ori ships found them. "Bring the Asgard weapons online", General O'Neill commands. "We can't sir, that's how they are finding us. They're tracking the Asgard technology sir. We have to keep it off. Sir, we are close towards Pegasus and the ship won't last much longer we should head to Atlantis", Colonel Carter explains. "Alright make a heading towards Atlantis immediately and jump", General O'Neill commands. Upon entering hyperspace General O'Neill asks, "Ok Carter how long will it take til we make it to Atlantis?" "About three days, sir", Colonel Carter answers. Then General O'Neill states with a smile, " Well at least Daniel gets to go back to Atlantis." Everybody laughs at that comment including Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala, Colonel Carter, and Daniel Jackson. " Well at least I won't be bored", Vala states with her trademark grin making everybody laugh once again. "Ok everybody get to your posts and assignments lets try to fix what we can", General O'Neill commands. And with that everybody went to where they were supposed to.

Back in Atlantis, Dr. Weir has just gotten a message telling her that the Valiant is all repaired except for the radiation leak, which should be done by tomorrow night. She can't help but smile to herself two Ancient warships defending Atlantis will go a long way. Thinking about the two warships, she inwardly laughs at how much John has become attached to the Orion. Yes that ship will definitely be his if she has anything to say about it. Her second in command has always had her back, which she is incredibly grateful for. And by giving him command of the Orion could be one way she could hopefully pay him back with. Upon walking down the hallways she sees Teyla, John, and Ronon in the sparring room. Entering the room, she sees John and Teyla sparring and flirting. She walks up right next to Ronon and asks with a laugh, "When do you think those two will just confess their feelings and get together?" "Whenever Sheppard gets his head on straight I reckon, but those two clearly love each other. We can all see it but them", Ronon states with a shake of his head. Dr. Weir laughs and says," I have a feeling it won't take too much longer." "If you say so", Ronon replies stoically. Upon leaving the sparring room, Dr. Weir decides to go looking for the last member of the team, Dr. Mckay. She finally found him in the Control Room looking at the location of the Ancient city. "What are you doing Rodney", she asks. "Oh hey Elizabeth, I'm just thinking about the Ancient city. I hope it's different than the shot down one we found. Maybe we will be lucky and there will be zpm's there", Rodney replies. "Well the rest of the team is probably heading to mess to get something to eat. I think we should get something to eat as well Rodney", Dr. Weir replied. "Of course Elizabeth, well uh after you of course", Rodney says somewhat awkwardly.

Outside of the mess hall on the balcony, the team is sitting down and enjoying the beautiful weather while eating. Joining the team is Dr. Carson Beckett, Chief of Medicine at Atlantis, and Dr. Weir. Everybody is laughing and enjoying this evening of peace with their friends. "Alright down to business, John you and your team are going to go and search for the Ancient city tomorrow morning", Elizabeth commands. "Ok Elizabeth we'll be ready, right guys", John says and asks his team. "Indeed, we will be ready in the morning to find this city of the Ancestor's", Teyla states. "Sure, I'll be ready", Ronan says in his usual stoic way. "Rodney", John asks. "What, oh yea I'll be ready", Rodney states. "Good well then you all will need your rest then", Dr. Weir says and then leaves to retire for the night. The team follows her example shortly afterward. As everybody was falling asleep it was clear to entire city that tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 4 Ancient City**

The morning finally arrived and the sun was shining brightly upon Atlantis making her glisten like a jewel. The team is heading to the council room to get last minute instructions from Dr. Weir. "Ok, I've had the whole database searched, but we couldn't find any references to the city or the planet", Dr. Weir states. "So the Ancients either lost it or they didn't want anybody to find it", Ronon stoically said. "Most likely", Dr. Weir replied. "I need you all to be on high alert on this mission", Dr. Weir continued. The team all gave their acknowledgement of the subtle command and left to prepare for the mission.

Ten minutes later, the team is ready and standing in front of the stargate. While waiting for the stargate to engage Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are talking to each other, Ronon is spinning his gun, and Dr. Mckay is arguing with Dr. Zelenka. Finally, the stargate starts dialing the planet on which the city is supposed to be on, and the excitement and tension in the city can be felt. Once the stargate connects to the planet the team walks through the gate. Upon coming out on the other side of the gate, the team looks around at the planet they are now on. The planet itself is basically a barren desert with many mountains everywhere. "Well this a great vacation place. Mckay, can you get any energy readings from the city", Colonel Sheppard asked. "Yes I got some faint readings, Sheppard, it's at the base of that mountain at the end of that canyon there", Dr. Mckay said while pointing at the mountain. " Ok people so it looks like we have a three day hike through that canyon before we get to the mountain where the city is, so let's start hiking towards it now", Colonel Sheppard commanded. The team then started the three day hike to the city.

Two hours into the hike, Dr. Weir called in over the radio to check on the team and see how their mission was going. After finding out that it would be at least a three day mission, she told them she would contact them every day at the same time to check on them and get progress reports.

Back in Atlantis after talking to the team, Dr. Weir is being contacted by Dr. Zelenka. "What is it Radek", Dr. Weir asked. "Oh Dr. Weir I'm just letting you know the Valiant has been fully repaired", Dr. Zelenka answered. "Oh that's wonderful, so now we have two Ancient warships to protect Atlantis", Dr. Weir says excitedly. "N-no not exactly, Dr. Weir, the Orion isn't fully repaired. We can't fully repair the Orion, and well we need to take the drones out of the Orion to put into the Valiant, Dr. Weir", Dr. Zelenka stated. "Oh, well then since the Valiant needs the drones and the Orion isn't fully repaired take the drones out of Orion and install them into the Valiant", Dr. Weir commanded. "Yes ma'am", Dr. Zelenka complies. As Dr. Weir is walking away she can't help but feel the disappointment of not having the Orion at full capacity.

Back on the desert planet, the team has been walking for four hours and it is now midday the hottest part of the day. The team is exhausted from walking for four hours in the sun. "Alright guys we are a third of the way there, so we will take the rest of the day off to replenish our strength", Colonel Sheppard commands. "Oh good I'm starving", Dr. Mckay said while tearing into an energy bar. "Mckay when are you not starving", Colonel Sheppard asked jokingly. The team spent the rest of the day joking and replenishing their strength. That night the team had a small cup of soup each before going to bed.

In the morning, the team started hiking towards the mountain. "At this rate we should be at the mountain in the morning", Dr. Mckay said somewhat excitedly. "Indeed, I hope the city of the Ancestor's is as preserved as Atlantis was when you found it", Teyla replied. "Yea well I just hope we find some zpm's. I mean we can really use them", Dr. Mckay told his desire once again. Suddenly while they are walking, the team hears a loud roar that sends chills up all of their backs. "What was that", Dr. Mckay asked shakily. "I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Alright everybody let's keep moving quickly", Colonel Sheppard commanded somewhat unnerved by whatever roared. By midday, the team hasn't heard the creature that roared again, and so decided to take a small water break for five minutes. Once the water break was over they started moving again. It wasn't long before the right side of the canyon started breaking apart. "Rockslide! Everybody find cover", Colonel Sheppard commanded. The rockslide ended up dividing the team. Dr. Mckay and Ronan were trapped on one side while Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were on the other side of the rock divide. "Mckay, Chewy are you two ok", Colonel Sheppard asked. "We're fine Sheppard", Ronon answered. "Alright Mckay, Chewy continue walking towards the mountain. Teyla and I will take the long way and walk around the canyon and meet you there", Colonel Sheppard commanded. "Alright Sheppard we'll see you there", Ronon stoically replied. "Ok Teyla let's head out", Colonel Sheppard said.

Two hours into the walk around the canyon Colonel Sheppard and Teyla hear a roar right behind them send cold chills down their spine. Turning around they see a massive tan furred bear like creature stalking towards them slowly. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla opened fire on the creature as it charged them. The creature swatted Teyla aside like a rag doll and continued charging at Colonel Sheppard, who it perceived was a greater threat. The creature reached Colonel Sheppard before he could get away from it and attacked him. The creature used it's claws to tear into the Colonel's chest and clamped it's jaws around the Colonel's arm while shaking him back and forth. Colonel Sheppard was in a huge amount of pain, but in a moment of clarity he realized Teyla was defenseless at the moment. He wouldn't let anything happen to her while he was still alive, that's when he remembered the knife he carries on his hip. Colonel Sheppard grabbed his knife with his left hand and then with all the strength he could muster he stabs the knife straight into the creature's brain, and with a loud cry of pain the creature suddenly died with its body falling on Colonel Sheppard.

Ten minutes later Teyla is waking up and is looking around until her eyes landed on the body of the creature laying on Colonel Sheppard. Fear grips her heart when she sees Colonel Sheppard under the creature and not moving an inch. "John, please be ok, I can't lose you", Teyla is begging. Upon reaching the bodies, she pushes the creature's body off of Colonel Sheppard and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees he is still alive. She looks around and spots a cave not too far away where she can bandage Colonel Sheppard's wounds. Three minutes later Teyla has successfully dragged Colonel Sheppard inside the cave to dress his wounds. "Hang on John, we will get you back to Atlantis as soon as we can, but I need you to hold on til then.", Teyla told Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard awoke listening to Teyla saying,,"…..I can't lose you John. I love you, and I wish I told before now." "You love me", Colonel Sheppard croaked. "John, you're awake how are you feeling. What can I do to help you", Teyla asked ignoring the question. "Do you love me", Colonel Sheppard asked again. "Yes, yes I love you John Sheppard, since we first met I have felt a connection with you. I only talked with your people when we first met you because you respected me", she said with a smile. " Teyla, I love you too. I'm sorry for being too scared to tell you before. Since I first met you on Athos, Teyla Emmagen , I have been attracted to you. I never thought though that you would feel the same way about me, but I love you", Colonel Sheppard told her smiling back at her. After their proclamations of love, they kissed. Once the kiss started getting more heated, Colonel Sheppard winced in pain. "What is it John, are you in a lot of pain", Teyla asked concerned. "Yea I'm in a little pain, but I have been thinking and well we have kept our feelings for each other to ourselves for two years. Teyla I don't want to waste any more time. I don't care what we have to do, I want to be with you as more than a friend and teammate", Colonel Sheppard said with conviction. " You want us to be lovers, John", Teyla asked. "Well I was thinking more like girlfriend, but yea lovers is good too", Colonel Sheppard said with a crooked smile. "Well then let us share our love with more than words", Teyla said with a seductive smile. Despite the wounds Colonel Sheppard had, they spent the whole night making love. When the morning came they both were exhausted and spent the whole morning resting and regaining their strength. Colonel Sheppard especially had to regain his strength due to his wounds so they wouldn't be able to begin hiking towards the mountain til tomorrow.

Elsewhere on the planet, Ronon and Dr. Mckay continue their trek towards the mountain. " So how long do you think it will take the Colonel and Teyla to make it to the mountain", Dr. Mckay asked Ronon. "I don't know", Ronon answered with a shrug. "So uh what do you want to talk about", Dr. Mckay asked. "I don't know", Ronon answered him. "You don't talk much do you", Dr. Mckay asked almost sarcastically. "Not really", Ronon answered back stoically. Several minutes lapsed before Ronon said," I wonder if Sheppard and Teyla have finally admitted their feelings for one another", Ronon asked out of the blue. "What admit their feelings, they have no feelings, wait do they", Dr. Mckay spluttered and Ronon smirked. After twenty-five more minutes of walking they made it to the mountain. "Hey this is the mountain", Dr. Mckay said. "Let's wait here for Sheppard and Teyla to arrive", Ronon replied. "What, oh yea sure", Dr. Mckay answered after getting a drink from his canteen. Dr. Mckay and Ronon spent the entire day waiting for their teammates, and spent the night in a cave looking at the mountain.

The next day Colonel Sheppard and Teyla started their trek towards the mountain once again. They talked along the way. "John what will your people say about us being together", Teyla asked somewhat nervously. "I don't know. The military and IOA will only have a problem with us being together because you are on my team", Colonel Sheppard answered her. "Well Elizabeth has told me many times that she needs an assistant, perhaps I can help Elizabeth. That way me and you can be together without your people having any issues with it", Teyla replied with a smile. "But Teyla I thought you loved going through the stargate. I thought it was your way of helping your people by fighting the Wraith", Colonel Sheppard asked confused. "John even by being Elizabeth's assistant I am helping my people and fighting the Wraith by helping your people. Besides if we ever have a family would it not be better if one of us was there at the city in relative safety", Teyla answered him with a smile. "A family now I have to admit I like the sound of that, and your reasoning is spot on if we decide to have a family. Ok once we get back to Atlantis we'll talk to Elizabeth, how does that sound", Colonel Sheppard asked and received a nod and smile from Teyla. At the the end of the day they decide to stay in another cave and will finish their trek to the mountain the next day. In the cave they show their love to one another once again doing it all night. Once morning came they started their trek towards the mountain yet again.

At midday, the team is finally reunited at the cave where Ronon and Dr. Mckay stayed at the previous night. "Sheppard what the hell happened to you", Dr. Mckay blurted. "Hello to you to Rodney, and this ah well just ran into a little bear trouble", Colonel Sheppard replied jokingly. "You alright Sheppard", Ronon asked. "Yea I'm fine Chewy", Colonel Sheppard responded. "Ok Mckay are you picking up any energy signatures", Colonel Sheppard asked. "Yes actually I am, and it seems to be coming from the base of the mountain", Dr. Mckay answered. "Well then let's head toward the readings", Colonel Sheppard said. Once the team was getting close to the base of the mountain, the Ancient city which was invisible suddenly became visible. Upon looking at the city the team was all shocked. "My God this city is twice as large as Atlantis", Dr. Mckay exclaimed. "I wonder what that dome that covers the east pier is", Colonel Sheppard said aloud. "Alright team lets go to the control tower and see what we can find out", Colonel Sheppard commanded. Several minutes later the team is in the control room and has discovered many things about this city. "Ok this city is named Celestia. It was built by Janus after the Ancients abandoned Atlantis. He built this city apparently for us so we can fight the Wraith. He also wants us to go to a specific room to see something. Oh and the dome over the east pier is a shipyard to build and repair ships", Dr. Mckay said aloud to the astonishment of the team. "Ok let's go see what's in this room Janus wants us to see, and then I can go check out the shipyard while you guys contact Atlantis", Colonel Sheppard commanded. Once the team reaches the room, they are shocked beyond belief for right in front of them are fifty Ancients in stasis. One of the Ancients in stasis is Janus himself. The last message Janus left for the Atlantis expedition is how to save him and his fellow Ancients. He says that all the expedition has to do to save them is clone their bodies and then download their consciousness into the cloned bodies. "We can always get the knowledge from the Asgard core from Earth, I mean just think about it real live Ancients who can teach us what everything is and does here and in Atlantis. Besides Janus was the smartest of the Ancients in his time from what we can tell", Dr. Mckay happily states. "Ok lets go check out the shipyard, and then we'll contact Elizabeth", Colonel Sheppard commanded. In the shipyard, the team is astonished from what they are seeing. "Amazing, this shipyard is capable of building aurora class warships, puddle jumpers, Lantean defense satellites, city ships (by building it in parts), a potentia building satellite, and any other ships they can put the specs into the computer", Dr. Mckay stated impressed and amazed. "Ok lets contact Atlantis and let them know what all we found in Celestia", Colonel Sheppard commanded.


	5. Chapter 5

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 5**

Back in Atlantis, Dr. Weir is in her office working on several trade agreements that need to be finalized, when she is suddenly interrupted from her reading by Chuck. "Dr. Weir sorry to disturb you but Colonel Sheppard is calling in. They have found the Ancient city", Chuck told her with a smile. "Thank you Chuck", Dr. Weir replied with an answering smile. Upon reaching the control room, Dr. Weir contacted Colonel Sheppard saying, "John I understand you found the city?" "Hello Elizabeth, and yea we found the city. Her name is Celestia. She was apparently built by Janus to help us fight against the Wraith. Oh yea speaking of Janus he and about fifty other Ancients are in stasis and left a message telling us to clone their bodies and download their minds into the cloned bodies. Celestia is at least twice as large as Atlantis, and she has a shipyard. Oh yea talking about the shipyard if you send the Orion and the Valiant we can have them fully repaired and restock their drone supplies. Oh by the way could you send Dr. Beckett, I may have had a run in with a bear and got a few scratches", Colonel Sheppard updated Dr. Weir on everything they discovered in Celestia. "Ok I'll send the Orion and the Valiant over to get fully repaired and stocked. Carson will also be arriving when they arrive. We don't know how to clone a body and transfer a consciousness though so that will have to wait until we get that knowledge from Earth", Dr. Weir informed him.

After Colonel Sheppard finished talking to Dr. Weir an idea suddenly hit him. "Hey Mckay the aurora class warships only have drone weapons right (I know that in some information given that they have more, but they only use drones in the show from I what could tell) ", Colonel Sheppard asked. "Yea that's all the Ancients had on them, because nothing can stop them. Why do you ask", Dr. Mckay answered and then asked Sheppard why he wanted to know. " Mckay if I look at some other types of weapons do you think the shipyard could install them on the Orion and Valiant along with upgrading the shields and hyperdrives on both", Colonel Sheppard asked. "Maybe you will have to find weapons that would be compatible with Ancient technology, maybe some older outdated weapons that can be upgraded same with shields and hyperdrive. After that the A.I. in the shipyard will take over once you input what you want on the ship", Dr. Mckay replied. "Thanks Mckay I'll start researching what upgrades we can put on the ships", Colonel Sheppard said. After a few minutes of looking through the databases about ship weapons that had been used before, he found some things he liked that the old Ancient seed ships used despite the fact that they weren't warships. He liked the pulse weapons aboard. He decided that they needed to be upgraded to where they could even tax Daedalus's shields. He also liked the fact that the ship ran off of solar energy it got from flying through stars. The last thing he liked aboard the seed ships were Ancient maintenance bots which once given instruction will repair whatever is damaged. After deciding on which upgrades should be done to the two warships which should be arriving in three hours, he made his way to the shipyard and gave his upgrade schematics to the A.I. The A.I. will put all of the upgrades on the two aurora class warships.

Three hours later, the two aurora class warships exit hyperspace. "Celestia this is the Orion and the Valiant, do you read us", is heard in Celestia. "We hear you Orion. You and the Valiant head over to the shipyard for upgrades after dropping your passengers off in the city", Colonel Sheppard commanded. "Yes sir", was the reply he got. Dr. Beckett upon being dropped off into the city went straight to the infirmary. After seeing both ships enter the shipyards, Colonel Sheppard went to the infirmary. "Good Lord Colonel, I thought you said you got a few scratches. This ain't no simple scratches, aye this is worse than that. Let's get you some antibiotics and clean these injuries. It looks like your forearm is the worst luckily you don't need stitches. Bloody soldiers always trying to down play injuries…", Dr. Beckett grumbled while walking away. It took about twenty-five minutes for all of Colonel Sheppard's injuries to be bandaged and medicated. After he was finished in the infirmary, he went looking for Teyla. He finally found Teyla out on a balcony looking out. "So what are you looking at, Celestia definitely doesn't have the view Atlantis does", Colonel Sheppard asked with a smile. "I'm just thinking about how much has changed already because of this city. We are together now John and your people will be able to fight the Wraith better than they have before. Atlantis and Celestia both cities of the Ancestor's have given us hope", Teyla told him and then kissed him. Not long into the kiss they hear, "Well it's about time", Ronon gruffly stated to them while smirking. " Hey Chewy, yea it's about time", Colonel Sheppard replied smiling. "Perhaps we should find Rodney so that we may all get something to eat as a team", Teyla said. "Yea let's go find Mckay and get something to eat", Colonel Sheppard agreed. The team all went to look for Dr. Mckay. They found him working on a 'special' project with Radek as he called it.

Ten minutes later, the entire team with Dr. Zelenka were eating and joking. It was a good time for the team. It was during this time that Dr. Zelenka asked a question that had been bothering him since the team left to find this city. "Colonel, why didn't you just take a puddle jumper to find this city", Dr. Zelenka asked. "Dammit Mckay why didn't we do that", Colonel Sheppard asked his teammate. "I don't know Sheppard, you're the leader", Dr. Mckay replied. Teyla and Ronon just laughed and soon everyone else joined them. "John if we didn't walk to this city we wouldn't have gotten together", Teyla softly told Colonel Sheppwrd while laying her hand on his arm. "Wait you two are together, since when", Dr. Mckay exclaimed in disbelief. "We have not been together for long Rodney just a couple of days", Teyla answered him while Colonel Sheppard was smiling at her with his eyes twinkling. "Aye well that's good news. It means I win the bet on how you would get together", Dr. Beckett said with a smile while joining them. "Wait, there was a bet on how we get together, not if", Colonel Sheppard asked incredulously. His question just brought laughter up from everyone else until he just joined in by laughing himself. "So Carson what have you been doing after you helped Sheppard", Dr. Mckay asked his friend. "I've been monitoring and recording the readings I got from Janus and a few of the other Ancients, for when we clone them and such", Dr. Beckett answered. Once everyone was finished eating, they noticed how late it was, so they decided to go to bed. The team got Dr. Weir's permission to explore the city the next day, and they planned to start exploring early I the morning.

Once the sun started shining, the city started awaking from her slumber. "Alright everybody we are going to start exploring the city. The same rules at Atlantis are also here at Celestia, so don't touch anything without knowing what it is and does", Colonel Sheppard commanded. The team came across a weird device in one of the labs. After a few minutes of studying it, Dr. Mckay was able to conclude it was a DNA manipulation device. The team was walking by the hangar by where the puddle jumpers are docked, when they decided to walk in and see how many there were here in the city. In the hangar bay, there were at least fifty puddle jumpers. Celestia had twice as many as Atlantis did. In the middle of the hangar though there was a puddle jumper that was different than the others, it was discovered that this was one of Janus's time travel puddle jumpers. After they marveled at the special puddle jumper for a few minutes they continued exploring. The next room they walked into almost made Dr. Mckay faint. Inside this special room they found ten zpms all fully charged. "This is unbelievable, all ten of them are fully charged. Six will go to Celestia and Atlantis. Two will go to the Orion and Valiant. The other two will go to Earth. This is amazing", Dr. Mckay exclaimed. The entire team was in shock. The exploration of the rest of the city didn't bring anything as astonishing as the earlier finds. At the end of the day Colonel Sheppard contacted Dr. Weir to tell her of their findings. "Elizabeth we found quite a bit in the exploration of the city. The biggest thing we found was ten fully charged zpms. Five of which we are going to send back to Atlantis tomorrow by puddle jumper", Colonel Sheppard told her. "My goodness this is great news. I can't believe we found so many", Dr. Weir said astonished. "Is there anything else you want to say John", Dr. Weir asked. "Actually yes Elizabeth there is Teyla, Ronon, and I are kinda going crazy since we have nothing to do here. We were kinda hopin you'd let us go out on a mission", Colonel Sheppard asked with boyish grin. "Very well you have a go, but be careful", Dr. Weir commanded. After the connection cut off Radek gave her an update on the hive ship that was heading towards them. "Dr. Weir the Wraith hive ship is still heading straight towards us. Fortunately though it is still only one. It should arrive in the next three days", Dr. Zelenka stated solemnly. "Yes that is some good news at least it's only one. Keep me apprised of the situation", Dr. Weir ordered. Dr. Zelenka just nodded as a reply.

Ten minutes later in Celestia the team minus Dr. Mckay are getting ready to explore a new planet. Once the final chevron locked and the vortex opened the team went straight through the gate. Once on the other side of the gate they looked around at their surroundings. The planet itself is a tropical paradise in terms of geography and weather. It is a beautiful planet that the Wraith pay no attention to because it's uninhabited. The team decides to explore this beautiful paradise. After about twenty minutes of exploring they are surrounded. "Drop your weapons", one of the men commanded. The team lowered their weapons. "Ronon Dex you lucky bastard I thought you dead", one of the men stated happily before embracing Ronon. "Aras you're alive? How? I thought I was the last of our people", Ronon said unbelievingly. "The last of our people, Ronon, over 4,700 of our people made it through the stargate during the battle against the Wraith. The gate disengaged long enough for all of us to escape to this planet", Aras explained. "Sheppard this is Aras, my cousin, and these are my people. I'm not the last Satedan anymore", Ronon told Colonel Sheppard with a smile. "I can see that Chewy", Colonel Sheppard answered with a grin. After Ronon and his cousin got reacquainted they went to where the Satedan settlement was. Upon reaching the settlement the team was shocked. The settlement was very large but the people looked miserable and slowly dying. Looking around the settlement of Satedans , Colonel Sheppard felt his stomach drop. "Ronon, buddy, I'm glad your people are alive, but I don't know if this type of life is good for them. I mean your people are proud warriors and look at how they are forced to live", Colonel Sheppard whispered to Ronon. Ronon looked around at the village horrified. The village was wooden; but the people wore rags, had very limited food, and were filthy. "Do you think we can take them back home with us. I can vouch for them, besides they can join with your people and become one people because Sateda is a dead world", Ronon asked Colonel Sheppard. "I don't know we'll have to get to know them first establish trust between us, and we'll have to get permission from both Dr. Weir and the IOA. I think though that once we get to know and trust them then yes they will probably be invited to join us and become one people, besides with you Satedans training us we will be kickass warriors. The Wraith will hate us even more once your people join us", Colonel Sheppard told Ronon with a huge grin on his face. "I want to go talk to Aras and his twin brother Daras", Ronon said while walking towards his cousins. A few minutes later, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla decide to head back towards the gate to dial Atlantis and talk to Dr. Weir. Upon connecting to Atlantis they began to tell her about who they found on the planet. "So you want to bring all of the surviving Satedans back to either Atlantis and Celestia? I don't know about this John", Dr. Weir questioned Colonel Sheppard. "Well not without getting to know and trust them first, besides just think of a whole army of warriors that are equal to jaffa and are loyal to Atlantis. Hell they'll be Eathers just like us, we will be one people", Colonel Sheppard answered her. "What do you think Teyla", Dr. Weir asked the Athosian woman. "I agree with John, Elizabeth. They are a proud people like mine, but struggle because they were more advanced like you are than my people. From what I can tell these Satedans would swear total loyalty to Earth and her people, since their home is gone", Teyla answered Dr. Weir. "Very well I will bring the matter up with the IOA, and you all will spend the next two weeks with the Satedans to get to know them and to build trust. The Orion and the Valiant will be finishing up their upgrades that you were so secretative about Colonel so when you all return to Celestia they will be leaving the shipyard", Dr. Weir said. "Uh yea guess the upgrades took longer than I thought they would", Colonel Sheppard said while rubbing his neck. After he said that they finished up their conversation and joined the Satedans.

Back in Atlantis, Dr. Weir was not having a good time. After she stopped talking to Colonel Sheppard and Teyla she asked Chuck to pull up the location of the hive ship heading towards Atlantis. Once it was brought up she became confused. "What is it doing", Dr. Weir asked puzzled from what she was looking at. Dr. Zelenka ,who was behind her at the time asking Dr. Marquis a question, answered her, "They have stopped. It appears they are taking their time most likely feeding before they get her." "How long until they arrive at Atlantis", Dr. Weir asked. "I'd say three weeks give or take a couple days", Dr. Zelenka answered her yet again. "Well at least that's some good news", Dr. Weir hesitantly said.

Back on the paradise planet, the team has just spent two weeks getting to know and trust the Satedans. The Satedans have definitely earned the Eathers trust, their hatred for the Wraith surpasses even theirs. Colonel Sheppard has already gotten the green light to invite the Satedans back to Celestia. He has decided to just get in front of everybody and just give them all the invitation at once. "Excuse me may I have everybody's attention please", Colonel Sheppard yelled and then calmly continued on "Thank you. Now as I was saying I just want to thank you for allowing us to stay and get to know you, and to also give all of you an invitation to come to the Ancient city of Celestia whether to visit or move there is up to you. We would be honored though if you decide to move to Celestia with us." Once Colonel Sheppard was finished the Satedan women were crying and the men were smiling. All 4,700 of the Satedans decided to move into Celestia. Upon finding out everybody was coming back to Celestia, Colonel Sheppard dialed the Celestia gate and started leading everyone to their new home. Once everybody was settled in, Colonel Sheppard decided to check on how the ships were progressing in the shipyard. Teyla not having else to do decided to join Colonel Sheppard, despite the fact she was looking clammy and a bit pale. "Are you feeling alright Teyla, you look like you may be ill. Why don't you just go get checked out by Carson", Colonel Sheppard asked her. "I am feeling fine, John", no sooner did she say this when she just fainted in the hallway. Watching her faint sent Colonel Sheppard in a panic. He picked her up and ran to the infirmary carrying her in his arms. Upon entering the infirmary Colonel Sheppard yelled," Carson, help. Teyla she just fainted, she's clammy, a bit pale, and hasn't been able to eat for the last few days." "Alright lad let me check on Teyla, and take care of her. You, Colonel need to go wait in the hallway", Dr. Beckett commanded Colonel Sheppard. Five minutes later, Teyla awoke in the infirmary. Dr. Beckett saw Teyla wake up and walked over to her. "Teyla how are you feeling? Colonel Sheppard brought you in after you fainted. Now I'm still waiting for your blood work to come in and it should be in in about twenty minutes from now. From what I can tell your blood pressure spiked and that caused you to faint as I already explained it to the Colonel. I hope you don't mind that I told him, but he was driving me crazy. Now once we get your blood work in I'll release you", Dr. Beckett told Teyla before walking away. Once Dr. Beckett left, Colonel Sheppard walked over to sit by Teyla's bed. "How are you feeling, you know you scared the hell out of me there", Colonel Sheppard told her. "I am feeling fine, John, and I am sorry for worrying you", Teyla replied. A half hour went by and Dr. Beckett finally returned in which case Colonel Sheppard left the room to give Teyla some privacy. "Alright Teyla I have your blood results back and can now explain why you fainted. Teyla you're pregnant. Being pregnant actually explains why your blood pressure is slightly higher than it usually is. Congratulations on the wee one Teyla from what I can tell you are a little over five weeks", Dr. Beckett told her with a smile. "I am with child", she says to herself with a smile while rubbing her stomach then she asks herself a question, "Will John be happy though?"

 **I know my writing isn't the best guys, but I am trying to do better. I am slowly learning how to do things better so please bare with me as this is my very first time writing on a computer and doing a fanfiction. Anyway I hope you are starting to like my story. Please review with constructive criticism, flames are not welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 6**

I'm pregnant is all that keeps going through Teyla's head in the infirmary. As she is thinking, Colonel Sheppard comes back into the room. "Teyla are you o.k.", he asks concerned. "I am fine John", she answered quickly. Thinking about her unborn child, she decided to tell Colonel Sheppard now that he was going to be a father because he deserves to know. "John, Carson knows what caused me to faint", she said somewhat nervously. "What is it? Are you ok", he asked worriedly. "I am fine John, but Dr. Beckett has discovered that I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father." "I'm going to be a father", he said in shock and amazement. "Are you pleased with having a child John", she asked him with fear gripping her heart. "I am very pleased Teyla. We are going to have a kid. You are going to be a mom and I'm going to be a father", he said with a smile. "Hey little one I'm your father and I can't wait to meet you, but in the meantime I guess I'll just have to talk with you like this. I didn't have a very good relationship with my father, but I promise that me and you will have a great relationship", he told his unborn child while speaking directly to Teyla's stomach. She smiled with tears in her eyes while listening to the man she loved talk to their child.

Dr. Beckett came back into the infirmary and walked right up to Teyla and Colonel Sheppard.

"Well love, the results from all the tests we ran came back, and everything is good so you're free to go. But I do want you take it easy, and if you feel terrible or anything happens you are to come straight back to the infirmary. Oh and congratulations on the wee one", he told them with a smile as he walked away.

Colonel Sheppard and Teyla left the infirmary and went to go inspect the Orion and Valiant since their upgrades and repairs should be finished at any moment.

Upon reaching the shipyard they found the Orion and Valiant sitting in the hangar. Both ships' upgrades have just been completed. "Come on Teyla let's go to the meeting in the council room", he told her.

When they walked into the council room, they saw Dr. Mckay, Dr. Weir, Colonel Caldwell, and Ronon already there. Once everyone was sitting down Dr. Mckay immediately said," So Sheppard when are you going to tell us what you did to the ships?" "Just wait a minute Rodney and I'll tell you. Ok these are the upgrades I made to the Orion and Valiant: 20 double barreled pulse turrets which are advanced railguns basically, 1 quadruple barreled pulse turret which comes out at the bottom of the ship that is used against motherships, 2,500 drones, plasma beam weapon from the defense satellites which can be used 3 times before recharging, 25 Ancient maintenance bots which will fix damage to the ship, solar energy capable which can take the place of zpms, Ancient beaming technology, shields that are half as strong as Atlantis' with 3 zpms, cloaking capability, and intergalactic hyperdrives. That's all the upgrades I could think to give them", Colonel Sheppard told them.

The room was silent after Colonel Sheppard's report of upgrades on the Ancient warships as everyone took on just how powerful he had just these two ships.

Once again it was Dr. Mckay who broke the silence, "Damn Sheppard you just made the most powerful ships we've ever come across." After Dr. Mckay said that everybody really understood how powerful the two Ancient warships are. Colonel Caldwell was extremely pleased and Dr. Weir and Ronon had huge grins. "Well Colonel Sheppard you did a good job in upgrading these ships and they'll do a hell of a lot of damage to the Wraith", Colonel Caldwell told him. "Yes, well done John. Now are there any other gifts you have for us? You haven't built anymore ships yet have you", Dr. Weir asked him with a smirk. "Well there is something I have to tell you, but no we haven't made any more aurora class ships. We can't make any more because we don't have the resources, we have the facility but no building material. Um well uh back to what I wanted to tell you all is that me and Teyla have admitted our feelings for each other and have decided to pursue a relationship", Colonel Sheppard told them. 

The room was in total silence as all of its inhabitants were silent for a couple of minutes processing what they have just been told.

Colonel Caldwell was the first to speak up when he said, "Well there is no rule against them being together, the Air Force and IOA will only have grounds to stop them as long as they are on the same team. So as long as they don't serve on the same team there shouldn't be any problems." People may think that he doesn't like Colonel Sheppard, but the truth is he kinda does. He definitely respects him despite the fact he is a pain in the ass at times. Once Colonel Caldwell was finished talking Teyla decided speak. "Dr. Weir, I was wondering if I can take a position as an ambassador, liason, and help the city run more smoothly. I need to find a less dangerous way to help Atlantis since I am with child", she said dropping yet another mind bomb onto everyone. Once she got control of voice again Dr. Weir answered, "Well yes you can Teyla that will be a big help to me, and congratulations on the baby. You two will make great parents. Oh and I have already talked with Stargate Command and the IOA and have gotten their permission, so John would you like to command the Orion? The Orion would be your own ship, and you will still be the military commander of Atlantis so what do you say", she asked with a smile. "I would love to be in command of the Orion, thank you Elizabeth", he answered her with a bright smile. "Well then I was ordered by General Hammond of Homeworld Defense to give this field promotion to you if you accepted command of the Orion. Without further ado congratulations Colonel John Sheppard you are now a full bird colonel now", Colonel Caldwell saluted and shook his hand after promoting him. After the promotion was given everybody was starting to leave the room when Teyla asked Dr. Weir to stay for a few more minutes.

Once everybody but Dr. Weir had left Colonel Sheppard started talking, "Elizabeth there is one last thing me and Teyla would like to ask you real quick. You see with us being in love and having a baby we would um like to get married as soon as possible. Will that be possible?" "Of course that will be possible but it may take a few weeks, though I think you two would like two ceremonies one on New Athos and the other here in Atlantis", Dr. Weir answered them with a smile. "You are correct Elizabeth I would like two ceremonies. One from my people and the other here with my new friends", Teyla responded.

After that was said, Teyla and Dr. Weir left the room talking to each other about plans for the wedding here in Atlantis while Colonel Sheppard walked behind them bemused.

Once the plans for the wedding was finished Dr. Weir told Colonel Sheppard it was time for him to fly the Celestia to Lantea right next to Atlantis. It took a couple of days but the Celestia made it to Lantea safe and sound.

Once they were all back on Lantea, Colonel Sheppard took the Orion on her first voyage of duty in 10,000 years the Valiant was also with them.

On Lantea things aren't as peaceful for a Wraith hive ship was heading towards them and would arrive in two hours. Dr. Weir let the Daedalus, Orion, and Valiant all know and ordered them to be outside scanning distance to keep as a wildcard.

As they waited for the hive ship to arrive, Colonel Sheppard couldn't help but think that he should've listened to Teyla about using the retrovirus then they wouldn't have to deal with the Michael problem anymore.

As the hive ship arrived above the planet, Celestia and Atlantis cloaked themselves. The hive though didn't power weapons which confused everybody. After the hive arrived in geocentric orbit it started hailing Atlantis. It was clear Michael, the Wraith they experimented on had returned and he brought friends with him. Colonel Sheppard landed the Orion on a neighboring planet and gated back to Atlantis.

Once Colonels Sheppard and Caldwell arrived in Atlantis a meeting began to discuss this 'alliance' with the Wraith. Towards the end of the meeting the 'alliance' with the Wraith was put to a vote with the following votes.

Dr. Weir- Aye

Dr. Mckay-Aye, this is an amazing opportunity

Dr. Beckett- Aye, at least some good will come from the retrovirus

Ronon Dex- Yea sure

Teyla Emmagan- Only because we have to

Colonel Sheppard- We have to

Colonel Caldwell- Nay, I don't like working with the Wraith

"Very well then the motion for an 'alliance' passes", Dr. Weir states. "I just hope this doesn't bite us in the ass", Colonel Sheppard muttered.

Just as Colonel Sheppard feared the Wraith backstabbed them by having a virus that gave them the location of Earth. Both Dr. Mckay and Ronon were taken captive by the Wraith as well. The Daedalus and Orion were dispatched to cut the Wraith off before they made it to the Milky Way galaxy. Dr. Weir on the other hand was summoned back to Earth

 **Back on the Odyssey:**

The Odyssey has been in hyperspace for about a couple of weeks and needs to drop out of hyperspace for some small repairs and for fresh food and water. The Odyssey finally finds a suitable planet for food and water. They will also be able to make the small repairs that are needed. Colonel Mitchell, Vala, Daniel Jackson , Teal'c, and four marines were sent down to the planet to gather food and water. They have so far gathered 37 liters of fresh water and 14 crates full of fresh foods.

While the team on the planet was getting the supplies the engineering crew was finishing up the last of the repairs the Odyssey needed. Suddenly an Ori mothership dropped out of hyperspace shocking everybody. The Ori warship released a few Ori fighters that headed straight towards the planet. On the Odyssey General O'Neill is giving orders, "Bring up the Asgard weapons and let's send these bastards a hello. Beam up our people on the planet once you get a lock on them." The Asgard plasma beams quickly destroyed the Ori mothership and the F-302's took out the Ori fighters. Remarkably the Odyssey received no damage from the battle.

Back on the planet Colonel Mitchell and the others heard the Ori soldiers looking for them before they were located. Colonel Mitchell came up with a plan that had them ambushing the soldiers. Once Colonel Mitchell gave the signal they opened fire and slaughtered the enemy soldiers. Once all the Ori soldiers went down, they went down to inspect the battle and see if there were any survivors. There were no survivors but they decided to take all 25 staff weapons the Ori soldiers carry. No sooner had they recovered the weapons when they were suddenly beamed aboard the Odyssey. Once everyone was back on the Odyssey it jumped back into hyperspace.

"I thought the Ori couldn't find us anymore Carter", General O'Neill asked. "Well sir, that mothership was probably already following us and just caught up with us. The good news is the Ori don't know about the Pegasus galaxy because of the Ascended here protecting it. Sir, we should have no more problems with the Ori here in Pegasus and once we make it to Atlantis we can do some of our more extensive repairs", she answered him.

Back to the Daedalus and Orion the two Wraith hive ships and four cruisers have just exited hyperspace. Now the Orion has yet to reveal itself so the Wraith think it's only the Daedalus. Finally the Orion revealed itself and opened fire on one of the hive ships just as the Daedalus opened fire on one of the cruisers. Colonel Sheppard, Captain of the Orion, ordered them to work on bypassing the Wraith jamming frequency so that they can beam Dr. Mckay and Ronon out. After several minutes they found a way to bypass the jamming frequency and they beamed them out of the hive ship. "Open fire on the remaining hive ship. I want all weapons bringing down hell on that hive ship", Colonel Sheppard commanded. The hive ship finally exploded taking a cruiser with it. All that remained was one cruiser and it was quickly destroyed by the combined firepower of the Daedalus and Orion. On the Orion, Colonel Sheppard smiled to himself for Michael was dead along with all the Wraith who can prove that Atlantis still exists. After the battle was finished the Daedalus and Orion entered hyperspace making their way back towards Atlantis.


	7. Chapter 7

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 7**

Back on Earth things have been unnaturally calm. The teams that go through the stargate still encounter priors, but no huge altercations have happened in several weeks. The IOA, Stargate Command, and Homeworld Defense all have a bad feeling something really bad is going to happen so they are having the fleet prepared just in case. Earth's fleet still at Earth was consisted of the Prometheus, Phoenix, Korolev, Sun Tzu, and Apollo though it was leaving today to go to Pegasus today. (The Apollo and Phoenix were completed earlier in this story and the Prometheus and Korolev weren't destoyed at the battle at P3Y-229). Neither Earth nor Atlantis has heard from the Odyssey in weeks so they have been listed as MIA presumed KIA.

"Colonel Ellis we need you to leave immediately to the Pegasus galaxy to help the Daedalus, Orion, and Valiant defend Atlantis. Personally I would have preferred the Apollo to stay here but the IOA overruled my objections", General Landry told the colonel and dismissed him from his office.

Onboard the Apollo, the crew has the ship ready for its maiden voyage. "Lt. Morgan lets be under way. Jump to Hyperspace", Colonel Ellis ordered. "Yes sir", she answered her superior as the ship jumped into hyperspace. It will take the Apollo about two weeks to make it to Atlantis.

 **In Pegasus:**

The Daedalus and Orion have been at Atlantis for a couple of days now, and Dr. Weir had no problems from the IOA at the moment due to everything going off without a hitch.

Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and Dr. Mckay decide to go on one last mission together as a team when they get the Genii IDC. The team is ambushed and shot at. Eventually they made it back to the gate and dialed Atlantis, one by one the team made it through the gate. As Colonel Sheppard is about to go through the gate alone figure shoots a grasping hook and pulls Colonel Sheppard away from the gate. When he looks up from being yanked back, he notices he is surrounded by Genii led by Koyla. He was thrown into a cell that he couldn't get out of.

Koyla couldn't help but smile his plan is coming along perfectly. Soon he will be the leader of the Genii and Ladon who betrayed him will be executed. Not only that but he will also be able to kill the Atlanteans greatest soldier, Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard that man caused him to lose Atlantis and keeps the Genii Empire from their rightful place as rulers of Pegasus. Soon though he thinks with a sinister smirk Colonel Sheppard will be dead as well.

Back in Atlantis, the entire team except Colonel Sheppard has made it through the gate. When Teyla saw that Colonel Sheppard didn't make it through the gate her heart froze and constricted with fear. Once the situation was under control, Dr. Weir started giving orders to head back to the planet and find out what happened to Colonel Sheppard, when she was interrupted by Chuck saying," Ma'am the ship we have been monitoring for a couple weeks is dropping out of hyperspace in a few minutes." "Once they drop out of hyperspace raise the shield don't wait for my signal and tell Celestia to raise their shield now", she commanded. "Yes ma'am", Chuck answered.

A couple minutes later the ship dropped out of hyperspace and everybody in Atlantis and Celestia held their breath.

Chuck once again broke the silence when he said," They are hailing us Dr. Weir." "Put it on", she ordered.

"Atlantis this is the Odyssey code Foxtrot, Zeta, Delta, Charlie. Please respond Atlantis", the voice said over the speaker. Dr. Mckay not one to not speak his mind said," The Odyssey what are they doing here? They are supposed to be in the Milky Way fighting the Ori." "I don't know Rodney but how about we find out. Open a channel to the Odyssey", Dr. Weir ordered. "Odyssey this is Atlantis. We are surprised to hear from you. Why are you here and how can we help you", she asked. Seconds later the response was heard," We have suffered extensive damage in battle against the Ori. Our communications systems were heavily damaged so we haven't been in contact with Earth or anybody else. With the Ori keeping us blocked from Earth, our only choice was to come to Atlantis to repair the Odyssey." "Well then land on the south pier. Oh and welcome to Atlantis, Odyssey", Dr. Weir said.

As the Odyssey was landing on the south pier, SG-1 both past members and present were admiring Atlantis.

Once the Odyssey had landed, everybody that was on the ship left it to enjoy some rest, relaxation, and change of scenery in Atlantis.

Colonel Emerson, SG-1, General O'Neill, Teyla, Dr. Mckay, Ronon, Dr. Zelenka, Colonel Caldwell, and Dr. Weir went to the council room to discuss what the Odyssey needed, how long repairs will take, and what they were going to do to find Colonel Sheppard.

"General O'Neill, SG-1, and Colonel Emerson welcome to Atlantis. From the reports I have the Odyssey will be spending at least a month in the shipyard on Celestia. So I suggest you all rest and enjoy your time here. Think of it as a mini vacation for your crew colonel. Now to finding Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney, and Teyla will take 8 marines with them back to the planet and see if we can find either Colonel Sheppard or the people that were shooting at you", Dr. Weir stated.

"Wow she just steamrolled us, kinda rude though the way she just leaves us alone all to just search for one man. I say they should just face the fact that he is probably already dead. I'm sorry about the loss of their man", Colonel Mitchell said somewhat cockily.

"Oh for crying out loud Mitchell shut up! Colonel Sheppard is the Military Commander here in Atlantis, Commander of the Orion, a friend to these people, and is going to be a father in a few months. I also live by the rule no man left behind, and I gave my full support to Dr. Weir on this rescue mission", General O'Neill snapped angrily.

 **Back in the prison cell which Colonel Sheppard has been kept in:**

Colonel Sheppard is groggily waking up in his prison cell 'just great John' he thinks to himself. He goes back to the last thing he remembers before being knocked out, Koyla! "Koyla, I didn't kill you last time. You should show me the same courtesy", Colonel Sheppard yelled.

"There is no way out of this prison", a voice rasped out in the darkness next to his cell. "Yea well my friends will come for me. My people don't leave anyone behind", Colonel Sheppard answered the voice.

 **In Atlantis:**

The 8 marines and AR-1 returned to Atlantis from the planet, but there was no sign of Colonel Sheppard and whoever attacked them.

Dr. Mckay asked Dr. Zelenka and Samantha Carter to help him find out how to clone the Ancients and transfer their consciousness to the cloned bodies from the Asgard Core to distract him from feeling useless. Luckily they found the cloning pods and the device which would transfer consciousness in the Asgard core, and had the matter converters recreate the pods and consciousness transferring device. Once they were recreated and simulations were completed and deemed successful, they started the process of cloning and transferring the consciousness of the Ancients. "Hopefully at the end of the day we will have saved the fifty Ancients", Samantha Carter said with a smile as she followed the scientists to observe the process.

Back in the control room, General O'Neill went to see if they had any news on Colonel Sheppard. Unfortunately they found nothing. Just as he was leaving, Dr. Weir asked him to stay since Ladon Radiim was coming to Atlantis shortly to answer their questions.

Once Ronon saw Ladon and his men step through the gate he grabbed the man by his shirt and growled, "What did you do with Sheppard." "I didn't have anything to do with Colonel Sheppard's disappearance", Ladon replied trying to pry Ronon's hands from him. "Ronon let go of him, I know exactly how you feel, but we are going to do this my way", Dr. Weir told Ronon. "Let's continue this in my office, alone", she told Ladon after Ronon released him.

The meeting in Dr. Weir's office lasted for a couple minutes before they moved to the council room to finish the discussion with Colonel Sheppard's team and General O'Neill.

They were only in the council room for a couple minutes before Chuck interrupted them saying, "Dr. Weir the people that took Colonel Sheppard have just contacted us." "Let's go see what they want then", she said as they began leaving the room.

When the video and audio feed came through, the Atlantis expedition who saw the video visibly stiffened when they saw who it was. They all hoped they had seen the last of Koyla after him storming and trying to take Atlantis two years ago.

"Dr. Weir can you see and hear me", Koyla asked them with sinister smirk. "We can see and hear you Koyla, now what do you want and why do you have Colonel Sheppard", Dr. Weir demanded angrily yet still in a calm voice.

When he realized how truly hostile the Atlanteans were towards him Koyla demanded Ladon Radiim to be given to him and in turn Colonel Sheppard would be returned to them. The Atlanteans after hearing Colonel Sheppard order them not to give Koyla anything he wanted refused to turn Ladon Radiim over no matter how much they wanted to. When his demands weren't met he had his men bring in a Wraith that they had captured and told him to start feeding on Colonel Sheppard. After a few seconds, Koyla had his men restrain the Wraith and told Atlantis that they had three hours before the Wraith would be allowed to feed on Colonel Sheppard again.

In Atlantis everybody was horrified by what they had just witnessed. Dr. Beckett broke the silence that followed by saying, "Bloody Hell." Teyla couldn't watch the man that she loves and the father of her unborn child being fed upon by a Wraith so she turned her head. Ronon couldn't watch Sheppard be fed upon, and stormed off to the range to blow off some steam. Dr. Weir couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach watching her friend and second in command go through what he just had. Dr. Mckay was horrified and utterly speechless after he saw what his friend had just endured. General O'Neill was instantly reminded of Ba'al and the torture he endured at the System Lord's hand. Samantha Carter and Vala were horrified by what they had just seen. Teal'c was humbled and his respect for Colonel Sheppard grew greatly after seeing what the man went through. Colonel Mitchell felt guilty for his earlier words and how he thought Sheppard was already dead, but seeing this made him wonder if he was strong enough to endure what Sheppard is going through. Colonel Caldwell's respect for Colonel Sheppard was firmly cemented after witnessing what he just went through and how he handled it, Sheppard was a pain in the ass but a hell of an officer he thought to himself.

In Dr. Mckay's labs, the Ancients started to wake up. The nurses immediately called for Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller to come to Dr. Mckay's lab immediately since the Ancients were now waking up. Dr. Weir, Dr. Mckay, and Dr. Zelenka followed Dr. Beckett who immediately started running to check on his patients. All the Ancients were healthy. Janus was eager to talk to Dr. Weir once again, even though she wasn't the same Dr. Weir he knew. General O'Neill interrupted them when he came to tell them Koyla was contacting them again.

Atlantis was forced to watch as the Wraith fed upon Colonel Sheppard two more times, while Koyla stood by with sadistic eyes and smug smile.

 **On the Genii Homeworld**

Ladon Radiim finally got the location where Koyla was keeping Colonel Sheppard from the traitor, and is immediately heading back to Atlantis to tell them. The alliance with Atlantis is very important to their people and if the people are happy then they will continue to follow him.

 **Back on Atlantis**

Once Atlantis learned the location where Colonel Sheppard was being held they started to assemble a rescue team. Colonel Sheppard's team and six marines were chosen to rescue him. Once they were ready they had the planet's address dialed and walked through the stargate.

 **On the planet where Colonel Sheppard is held prisoner**

Colonel Sheppard and the Wraith have currently teamed up to escape their imprisonment. Even after being fed upon three times Colonel Sheppard can still hold his own in a fight. The Wraith gave a look of respect at Colonel Sheppard when he wasn't looking. Because Colonel Sheppard gained the respect of the Wraith, the Wraith gave him back all the years of life he took including two extra years of life. When the team arrived at Colonel Sheppard's location, they were shocked to see him looking like he had never been fed upon. Colonel Sheppard stopped them from killing the Wraith, because he gave the Wraith his word they would drop him off at a planet with a stargate so he can rejoin his hive.

Colonel Sheppard went straight to the infirmary without arguing. He fell right to sleep once the actual exams were finished. Teyla went to sleep laying right next to Colonel Sheppard in his infirmary bed. Both of them received comfort from the other laying in each other's arms.

Once the exam was finished, Dr. Beckett walked out into the hallway to talk to Dr. Weir and General O'Neill. "The lad shows signs of extreme stress and fatigue. His body has been through a lot and we have no idea how it will deal with being fed upon. We don't even know how he got all those years back. I want to keep him here for at least a day for observation", Dr. Beckett told them. Both Dr. Weir and General O'Neill agreed with Dr. Beckett and decided to visit Colonel Sheppard in the morning.

Colonel Sheppard awoke from his sleep with Teyla in his arms. Seeing Teyla sleeping so peacefully brought a smile to his face. That smile stayed until he remembered the torture he endured the previous day. Remembering the pain that he felt, he opened his shirt and saw a scar where he was fed upon. While he was looking at the feeding scar Dr. Weir and General O'Neill came into the room to talk to him. "It's good to see you looking like well you Sheppard", General O'Neill said. "It's good to be young again, sir", Colonel Sheppard replied. That comment got a laugh from all three of them, luckily it didn't wake Teyla up. "It's good to see you looking and being well you, John", Dr. Weir said. "Thanks Elizabeth I feel a lot better today than I did yesterday", Colonel Sheppard told her. "Well I still want you to talk to Dr. Heightmeyer about what happened", Dr. Weir continued. Colonel Sheppard knew that they wouldn't stop until he agreed to talk to the shrink so he decided to just agree now and save the time. "Fine. I'll go but I won't be happy doing it", he told them. General O'Neill and Dr. Weir decided to leave after that. General O'Neill wanted to talk to Dr. Weir about a few things while he and the Odyssey were staying in Atlantis.

Once they were sitting in her office, they began their talks. "So how much longer will it take to repair the Odyssey? And would you and Sheppard mind if I take Military Command until it's repaired I really don't do well with nothing to do", General O'Neill asked her. "Well I have the damage report here this is list of damages: Shield emitters heavily damaged, Hyperdrive is leaking, 9 Hull breaches, Power fluctuations, Propulsion, and communications is gone. The shield emitters and communications equipment have to be made and installed since the old ones are too damaged. Overall about a month to have the Odyssey fully repaired. As for being a temporary Military Commander it's fine with me, but you will have to ask Colonel Sheppard. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, knowing him he'll call it a vacation", she replied with a smile at the end.

Dr. Weir decided to give everyone in Atlantis a couple days off. Everybody was having a two-day weekend

General O'Neill found Colonel Sheppard and Teyla in the mess hall and asked if he could join them. They all had a nice pancake breakfast. While they were eating General O'Neill decided to ask if Colonel Sheppard would mind if he stepped in as a temporary Military Commander while he is here so that he can have something to do. Colonel Sheppard didn't mind General O'Neill taking his position for a little while. He is still in command of the Orion and for the time being he doesn't have to do so much paperwork. Colonel Sheppard told General O'Neill as much. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla also asked if they could get married in Atlantis in two days. He said it was fine with him but to ask Dr. Weir as well.

They asked and got approval from Dr. Weir on the wedding in Atlantis in two days. Dr. Weir is unauthorized to conduct wedding ceremonies on Earth so they decided to ask General O'Neill to do the ceremony since he is technically in command of the Odyssey, and he agreed to do the ceremony at 1:00 in the afternoon.

Since both Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard given the approvals General O'Neill took Military Command temporarily as well.

Dr. Heightmeyer in the meantime met with Colonel Sheppard for the next two days and has given her approval for him to be put back on active duty.

The wedding in Atlantis would be happening in only a few hours. Everybody was hearing their best clothes for the scientists and civilians that was just regular clothes, but the military were all dressed in their dress uniforms.

The time finally arrived for the wedding. Colonel Sheppard is in dress blue uniform complete with all his awards and medals adorning his uniform. Despite how sharp and calm he looks, he is still very anxious and if he was being honest scared. He couldn't wait to marry Teyla, but he was still a little afraid he wouldn't be a good husband and father. Teyla is wearing a very beautiful turquoise dress (the dress she wore in Critical Mass during Charin's ceremony). She is very excited to finally be joined with Colonel Sheppard as his wife. You wouldn't think she is so excited and anxious by looking at her because she has a very calm look on her face, but she is very excited and anxious. She asked Ronon to be the one to walk her down the aisle and to give her away as those from Earth told her was tradition on their planet. Ronon is Colonel Sheppard's best man while Dr. Mckay and Dr. Beckett are his groomsmen. Dr. Weir, Dr. Keller, and Colonel Samantha Carter were Teyla's bridesmaids. Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka were ushers. The wedding itself was elegant and beautiful and went off without a hitch. When it came time for the happy couple to walk down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. John Sheppard the marines created two columns and drew their swords 45 degrees into the air. The couple happily walked through the column arm in arm.

The reception party was wonderful and fun. Colonel Sheppard even got a picture of Dr. Mckay dancing with both Katie Brown and Dr. Jennifer Keller. He may have been awkward at dancing at first, but eventually he got into it. One thing he noticed was that Dr. Mckay seemed to enjoy Dr. Keller's company more than Katie Brown's that can't go well he thought to himself. Ronon talked with Amelia Bates and found the he liked her and enjoyed her company. Dr. Beckett danced with several different nurses and even a few female military personnel. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter danced together. Daniel Jackson and Vala danced and conversed for a couple hours. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c actually talked and got to know the Satedans a bit better. They both liked and respected the Satedans. Janus and Dr. Weir talked about how nice it was for there to be celebrations in Atlantis once again. Overall the entire city of Atlantis was happy and in a celebratory mood.

 **On Earth**

Back on Earth, things will soon not be as good as on Atlantis. The HMS Ark Royal and FNS Charlemagne, the two newest BC-304's, were just completed. They joined the Korolev, Sun Tzu, Prometheus, Phoenix, and two captured Ha'Taks in defending Earth. The fleet defending Earth was now up to 8. Unfortunately the Ori somehow managed to build a supergate, and 25 Ori Motherships came through without Earth or any of her allies knowing about it.

Three days after the HMS Ark Royal and FNS Charlemagne joined the fleet over Earth, the Ori arrived not to convert Earth but to destroy her. The fleet of Ori Motherships numbered 26 when the attack began. All of Earth's defense fleet was destroyed 7 hours after the attack began. The Ori lost 14 Motherships from Earth's ships and the Ancient weapons platform before they ran out of drones. The stargate was locked out on Earth so nobody could escape. General Landry was able to send out one last message to the Apollo letting them and Atlantis know that Earth was destroyed. The remaining Ori ships then wiped out all life on Earth, the planet itself was just a barren planet now with destoyed buildings and dead bodies littered everywhere.

 **On Atlantis**

Back on Atlantis, they didn't know of Earth's destruction or the fall of the Milky Way galaxy to the Ori. Colonel Sheppard has just returned from his weeklong honeymoon with Teyla. They will be going to visit the Athosians at the end of the week to tell them of their marriage and to ask if they could have a joining ceremony with them as well. The Athosians decided to move back to Athos since the Wraith have visited many times and never found anyone.

Atlantis has just sent a MALP through the gate, and has apparently ran into a society of living Ancients. Dr. Mckay couldn't find anything other than it was a research outpost, nothing on the fact that there was a society of living Ancients. "Before we send anybody through the gate we should talk to Janus and the other Ancients with him, and see if he knows anything about them. For all we know they could have just found the technology", Dr. Weir said.

Dr. Weir found Janus and the other Ancients talking with the scientists from Earth. "Janus I really need you help right now", she told him. "Of course Elizabeth how can I help you", he answered her. "What do you know of a surviving society of Ancients", she asked him. "There were no other surviving Lanteans besides the ones who lived here when we under seige", he answered her with a frown. "Well we sent a MALP to a planet that had a research outpost, and the people that came on the video feed are dressed just like you and your fellow Ancient scientists", she told him. "I will need to see the gate address of this research outpost, but like I said Atlantis was all that remained of our civilization", he told her. Once he read the address, he paled and said one word,"Asura." Once he said Asura he told Dr. Weir to please assemble those who would need to know to go to the council room.

Once everybody was in the council room, Dr. Weir said, "Ok Janus once we showed you the gate address you paled and said Asura. What is going on? What is Asura? And who are those people who look like the Ancients, if they aren't the Ancients?" "Well the Asurans are our creations. We created them to help us win the war against the Wraith. Sadly they were deemed a failure. The council decided that they were to be destroyed, many voted against such an action myself included. The vote was cast and a fleet was sent to Asura to destroy our nanite creations. We thought they were completely destroyed, but apparently we were mistaken. The Asurans will most likely hate us, especially with how aggressive their base command is", he told everyone.

Dr. Mckay was the first to ask a question," So these Asurans are made up of nanite cells? Oh my God they're replicators!" That comment made all the Earthers pale and remember the replicators they had to fight with the Asgard. They explained who the Milky Way replicators were, and how the Asgard were losing the war against them at first. Janus was surprised to find out that the Asgard were losing so badly. He also was quite shocked to find out they were all dead now. Colonel Caldwell brought things back into perspective by asking what they should do next. Janus advised that a team be sent through to meet and talk with them while the Asgard's worldwide anti-replicator weapon be mounted on a ship and cloaked over the planet. If they proved to be hostile then we use the weapon and destroy them. There were nods all around the table, and Dr. Weir finally agreed to go through with Janus's plan. Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Dr. Mckay, Dr. Weir, Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c went through the gate to Asura. The Daedalus was waiting for the anti-replicator weapon to be built and installed before it would head to Asura.

The Asurans at first tried to deceive the team, but when Dr. Weir asked them if they had any spare zpm's the Asurans quickly changed their tunes. The Asurans found out about Atlantis still existing, where it was, and that the current inhabitants of the city were Atlantean descendants. Luckily the Asurans didn't find out about the surviving Atlanteans or the Daedalus special anti-replicator. The team befriended one of the Asuran council members Niam, who led a small group of 25,000 Asurans who want to ascend and hold no hatred towards the creators. The Asurans took their city ship into hyperspace with the intent of destroying Atlantis. Niam decided to help the Atlanteans escape and sabotage the zpm's. By overloading the zpm's the city would explode in a huge explosion. The team warned Niam to gather those that are under him and want to ascend to leave Asura and go to one of their moons once he is re-downloaded back on Asura. Once the team made it off the Asuran city ship in a puddle jumper the city exploded. Upon being re-downloaded, Niam took the Atlantean's advice and got permission from Oberoth for he and those that are like him who want to ascend to move to one of the moons to conduct their research. The team made it safely back to Atlantis, and the Daedalus was given the go ahead to use the anti-replicator on the Asurans. Dr. Mckay and Janus decided to join the Daedalus of her mission. Once the Daedalus exited hyperspace it fired off three blasts from the anti-replicator weapon on Asura. Once scans confirmed that there were no more replicators on the planet, Janus and Dr. Mckay were beamed down to the planet to take out the computer cores and delete the replicators before they could re-downloaded. Niam contacted Daedalus and was eventually given the approval to come to Atlantis. The Ancient scientists told Dr. Weir they could give the Asurans under Niam's command flesh and blood bodies. The bodies would actually have gene structures the Ancients have so in a way the Asurans would become equal to their creators. Niam brought with him to Atlantis: a city ship, a war factory, a zpm manufacturing facility, 6 Aurora class warships, and a shipyard. The shipyard, war factory, and zpm manufacturing facility were going to be given to Atlantis as a gift, and as a bonus they could be joined onto Atlantis making a huge city ship. With these 'gifts' Atlantis would be completely self-sufficient.

Back on Asura, the computers which would recreate the replicators were all shut off and destroyed. Dr. Mckay had just finished destroying one such computer core, when an idea came to him. "Colonel Caldwell can we get some of these zedpm's down here to take back to Atlantis and Earth", Dr. Mckay asked over the radio. "Will do doctor", was the response he got. The Daedalus beamed up 106 zpm's in all. The rest of the zpm's were set to overload so that the entire planet would be destroyed because they couldn't leave this technology laying around. The Daedalus beamed up Dr. Mckay and Janus, and moved out of the explosion range. They all watched the planet, it's moons, and the three closest planets to it explode.

When everyone was back in Atlantis in the council room the results were being given. "So we have 106 extra zpm's, 25,000 Ancients being born or reborn whichever way you want to look at it, 6 Aurora class warships, a shipyard being connected to Atlantis as we speak, a factory already connected to Atlantis, a zpm manufacturing facility also already connected to Atlantis, and another city ship. Well this mission can go down as a complete success", Dr. Weir said with a smile.

It took about an hour but the shipyard was finally connected to Atlantis. Now Atlantis was one big city ship even with her new extensions which have become permanent parts of Atlantis. It will take 3 days for the Asurans to be given Lantean bodies.

A week after the successful mission on Asura a natural disaster almost hit Lantea. The whales that live in Lantea's ocean warned the inhabitants of Atlantis of the suns coronosphere instability which lead all three city ships on Lantea to powering up their shields and extend them over the entire planet. Several Ancient scientists used the lobster like crustacean's DNA in the database to clone them and reintroduce them into the ocean.

Three days later Atlantis' external sensors picked up the Ancient mobile drilling platform and a Wraith cruiser from the siege of Atlantis. Atlantis decided to fire 8 drones and destroy the cruiser, because who knows how many Wraith could be hibernating down there. Once the cruiser was destroyed, Major Lorne his team and a group of scientists headed down to the drilling platform and had it operational. The Ancient mobile drilling platform will give Atlantis a back-up source of power if ever needed.

The inhabitants of Lantea have truly been happy these last few days as their missions have been successful and nothing bad has been happening. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla decide to go visit her people to let them know she is expecting and that they have joined with one another. Atlantis hasn't heard from them for the last three to four weeks and it has started to make Teyla worry. When they arrived on Athos the place was deserted and it confirmed Teyla's fear that something had happened to her people. When the couple came back to Atlantis, they went straight to their room. Once they were in their room, Teyla cried while Colonel Sheppard attempted to comfort her.

The following morning Dr. Weir came to talk to them. During the talks the couple found out several other allies were missing including the Taranians. They came to the same conclusion that somehow they were all connected. Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Dr. Mckay, Colonel Mitchell, and Teal'c went to New Taranis to see if they could find any clues to where the missing people could be. On New Taranis, they found more than what they wanted to. Michael, the human-wraith hybrid, took all the missing people to be his test subjects and created huge insect like creatures that obeyed his every command. The team was able to kill all the creatures, and Colonel Sheppard killed Michael himself this time by emptying an entire clip into him. Michael may have survived the Hive's destruction, but he wouldn't live past this day. Colonel Sheppard looked at all the people throughout Michael's research lab who were experimented on. It broke his heart seeing that there wasn't a single survivor. When the team came back to Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard told Teyla what happened to her people and all their other missing allies. The next two days both Colonel Sheppard and Teyla mourned for her people.

Four days after Michael's death, the Apollo arrived at Atlantis. Colonel Ellis immediately beamed down to the city and asked to meet in the council room. Once AR-1, Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett, Dr. Zelenka, Colonel Caldwell, SG-1, and General O'Neill arrived the briefing began. "General O'Neill, SG-1 I'm surprised to see you here when we didn't hear from you we thought you were KIA, I'm glad we were wrong. Anyway the reason I called this meeting was to uh well um you see…Earth was destroyed about a week ago by the Ori. We got the message on our way to Atlantis. We are all that's left of Earth", Colonel Ellis told them all his voice cracking a little. "What?!How?! Oh my God", is going through every ones heads. As everyone was digesting this heartbreaking news, Dr. Weir goes on the intercom and tells everybody in the city that Earth is gone. Word of Earth's destruction passed through all the cities on Lantea. The following week was a really long and hard week, the only good thing that seemed to happened was the Odyssey being fully repaired. Dr. Mckay realized that Celestia's shipyard had enough materials for it to build two BC-304's, and had the shipyard begin building them.

A whole month has passed and things have drastically gone downhill in the Pegasus galaxy. The Wraith have unified under one High Queen who is extremely vicious and powerful. The Wraith have also somehow discovered that Atlantis still survives. The High Queen has amassed a huge armada to destroy Atlantis once and for all.

Atlantis, Avalon (formerly known as Celestia, but changed due to Ori having a city named that), and Asura, named after the homeworld of the Asurans, have been under heavy bombardment for the last five months. The Orion, Valiant, Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Titan, Cyclops, and the other 6 Aurora class warships were able to take out many Hives, but the Wraith would outnumber the more advanced ships protecting Lantea. The siege is so bad that Dr. Weir has decided to call a council meeting.

Once everyone who normally is a part of the council meetings was present the meeting began. "Ok Rodney do you have any idea on what we can do to win this war I mean surely there is something we can do", Dr. Weir said almost begging. "I'm sorry Elizabeth there is nothing we can do I mean we have already destroyed 103 Hives 177 Cruisers and countless Darts. The Wraith simply replace their losses quicker than we can deal with them. We can survive here indefinitely, but we will never be free again. It will be a winless war for both us and the Wraith", Dr. Mckay answered her with hopelessness in his voice. "If only there was a way for us to go back in time and fix everything beginning with saving Earth", Dr. Jackson said sadly. That comment brought an idea to Janus's mind. "Time travel I can create 3 time travel devices big enough to take the city ships back in time", Janus told everyone. "But won't it create a paradox", Dr. Mckay asked while Dr. Zelenka nodded his agreement with the question. "Yes, yes it would…Hmmm…. It wouldn't if we change your DNA to be like mine. You will no longer be human, but rather Lanteans", Janus said with a small smirk. "Oh my God we will be Ancients", is all Dr. Mckay could say after that as the rest of the room was murmuring. "Very well then we will put it to a vote then", Dr. Weir said. 

Dr. Weir, "Yes."

AR-1, "Yes."

SG-1, "Yes."

General O'Neill, "Sure."

Dr. Zelenka, "Yes."

Dr. Beckett, "Aye let's do it."

Colonel Caldwell, "Yes."

Colonel Emerson, "Yes."

Colonel Ellis, "Yes."

"Very well then it's unanimous. I will give the order for everybody to go to you Janus so can convert our DNA to that of an Ancient's, oh all of us humans should change our name. How long will it take before we can go back", Dr. Weir told them. "By the end of the week, Elizabeth", he answered her. "Thank you", she replied with a smile.

One night towards the end of the week, Colonel Sheppard is trying to figure out what his new name should be when Teyla came up with one for him. "How about the one from that movie we watched last night", she asked him. "What Van Helsing", he asked her. "No the other one, Velken", she told him with a smile. "Velken…Hmm…I like it. That's my new name", he said with a smile.

By the end of the week, everybody was an Ancient and all the cities were ready to travel back in time. "Turn on the time travel devices, Janus, and save Earth", Dr. Weir commanded. Once the order was given Janus turned on the devices and the 3 city ships disappeared, traveling back in time; but one must ask how far back in time.

 **Hello everyone well chapter 7 is now up so please review and tell me how I did. Remember constructive criticism only no flames. Sorry everyone for the long delay but I have been travelling for the last month.**

 **Anyways I just wanted to tell you Colonel Mitchell fans I'm sorry if you didn't like how I portrayed him at first but in my opinion he can be a bit arrogant at times and that was what I was trying for.**

 **Oh I want to let you all know I'm letting you decide how far back in time they go so please vote which season/year of sg-1 should they go back to.**

 **The Titan and Cyclops are the two new BC-304's that Dr. Mckay built.**

 **Here are the new names the characters will be going by:**

 **Dr. Weir- Reyna**

 **Colonel Sheppard- Velken**

 **Ronon Dex- Ronon**

 **Teyla Emaggan Sheppard- Teyla**

 **Dr. Mckay- Rodius**

 **Dr. Zelenka- Radekus**

 **Major Lorne- Evander**

 **General O'Neill- Campyss**

 **Colonel Mitchell- Camerius**

 **Colonel Carter- Gracia (pronounced Gray-see-uh)**

 **Dr. Jackson- Vitellus**

 **Vala Mal-Doron- Vala**

 **Teal'c- Agrippus**

 **Colonel Caldwell- Tiberius**

 **Colonel Emerson- Emerson (decided to just use his last name)**

 **Colonel Ellis- Ellis (decided to just use his last name)**

 **Amelia Banks- Melia**

 **Chuck- Claudius**

 **Well that's the character's new names I could think of so please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 8**

 **The long awaited chapter 8 of this story is finally here. Now without further ado please enjoy the story.**

Atlantis, Asura, and Avalon both appeared on the top of Lantea's Ocean. "How far back did we go", Reyna asks Janus. "Uh let's see the year is 1998", he told her with a small smile because his plan worked. "That would mean we are in the second year of the stargate program on Earth", Reyna murmurs to herself. She decides to call a meeting in the council meeting.

SG-1, AR-1, Carsius (Dr. Beckett), Janus, Reyna (Dr. Weir), and General Campys (General O'Neill) met in the council room. "Now to the first piece of business we are back to the year 1998, and Earth is in the second year of the stargate program. The second piece of business we need a small election to vote for who and what positions will sit on the council. The third piece of business is what should we do with Earth should we contact them and become their allies, or be like the Asgard and take a back seat approach", Reyna said. General Campys answered her," Well we need a Chief of Medicine, a Chief Council Member for executive and head of state businesses, Military Council Member with three or four other military officers with him; but only the Military Council Member would have a vote, Chief of Diplomatic Relations Council Member, Chief Scientist with three other scientists who help him though they will not be able to vote, and Counselors of the other city ships." "Hmm…General I agree that system sounds like it might work. We will have a majority rule system. So far we will have seven counselors. We will have the election for these positions at the end of the week", Reyna said.

The temporary council decided that they would wait and see if somehow Earth found them first instead of introducing themselves first. Rodius (Dr. Mckay) was not happy with this decision and talked Velken (Colonel Sheppard) into taking the Orion on an official business to make sure SG-1 destoyed Apophis's ship, while unofficially Rodius was going to fix a stargate that SG-1 will take a week after defeating Apophis to gate directly to Atlantis. He was going directly against the council's decision, because he felt that their decision to just wait and watch was wrong.

The Orion, while cloaked, watched Apophis's ships be destroyed but as an added bonus Rodius told Velken to beam Skaara/Klorel and Sha're/Amaunet to the ships brig. "Rodius why do I have two Goa'uld in my brig", Velken said. "We have the technology to separate the symbiotes, look just trust me on this, Velken", Rodius told him. "Very well, Set a course for Atlantis", Velken commanded as the Orion entered hyperspace.

When they arrived in Atlantis, Rodius was chewed out by Reyna. "Rodius, what the hell was you thinking? Yes, we can separate the Goa'uld from the hosts, but you have greatly changed things now", Reyna yelled at him. "Look Reyna this why we came back to change things, so I decided to save two additional people. Dr. Jackson will be very pleased to find his wife and brother-in-law free from the Goa'uld", Rodius told her with a smirk. "Very well, fine whatever you just better hope this doesn't bite us in the ass", she told him as she walked away.

Things on Lantea were very calm for the next few days. During these calm days, the Lanteans went and gathered the Ancient's libraries of knowledge so that they can download the knowledge into everybody, thus making them true Ancients. The Lanteans all dressed like Ancients now as well. Another thing that happened during this time on Lantea, was the Asgard systems on the BC-304's were converted to Ancient systems. The Lantean's were able to take all of the Asgard technology and make the technology different enough to be Ancient. The Asgard core on the Odyssey was taken and put in Atlantis. All these changes occurred in case they gave the ships to Earth. Once all five ships were built they were placed in dry dock in the shipyards.

Towards the end of the week, however, the Atlantis gate started dialing itself up. "Shut down the gate shield", Rodius commanded and since he was the highest ranked person there, they listened. A few seconds after the shield was shut down, four people were thrown through the gate along with staff blast coming through the gate as well.

"Close the Iris", Colonel O'Neill commanded without realizing he wasn't on Earth. When the Lanteans raised the gate shield was when he turned around and realized this wasn't Earth. "Well hello, folks. Uh thanks for raising that shield thingy", Colonel O'Neill said while pointing at the gate shield. "Uh hi, were peaceful explorers from Earth, we didn't mean to come here we dialed our own gate, but somehow came through here. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson and these are Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter, and Colonel Jack O'Neill", Dr. Jackson told them as his team greeted the Lanteans when their name was called out.

"You are from Terra. Welcome Terrans to Atlantis, the capital of Lantea. I am Rodius,, Chief Scientist Counselor, on the Lantean Council. The Lantean Council will like to meet you, please follow me", Rodius said very quickly, one could see the excitement he was feeling.

"Sure let's go meet the people in charge of this planet", Colonel O'Neill said as they walked up the stairs. "Colonel, this place is amazing it's so far advanced to where we are. Like centuries ahead of us", Major Carter said with a huge smile on her face. "They called Earth, Terra and us Terrans. That's not normal guys, every where we have gone people know us as the Tau'ri", Dr. Jackson told them. "This city is most impressive O'Neill", Teal'c said.

In the council room, Sg-1 reintroduced themselves but were surprised when the Lantean council introduced themselves. "I am Reyna, Chief Counselor of the Council. These are the following couselors and their advisors from their left to right. Teyla, Counselor of Diplomatic Relations; Carsius, Chief Medical Counselor, Radekus and Janus are scientists, Rodius, Chief Scientist Counselor, Niam, Chief Counselor from Asura, Commander Velken Commander Tiberius, and Commander Evander are military advisers, and General Campyss is Chief Military Counselor. Welcome to Lantea. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find us", Reyna asked them.

"Well we don't know exactly how we got here, we dialed our own gate but ended up here", Major Carter told them. "Well you are most welcome here Terrans", Reyna told them with a kind smile. "You can stay as long as you would like", she continued.

"Well thank you ma'am we will have to have permission from our superiors though", Colonel O'Neill answered her.

In the gateroom, Major Carter was shocked. "You mean there are 8 dial sequence gate addresses", she asked them to which they nodded and told her gate addresses with 8 or more sequences require a huge amount of power to establish a connection. "Carter let's contact the General and see what he says", Colonel O'Neill told her before she could ask more questions.

 **At Cheyenne Mountain**

"Sir we are receiving SG-1's identification code", Sgt. Harriman told General Hammond. "Open the iris", General Hammond commanded. "Sir we are receiving an audio transmission", Sgt. Harriman said. "Put it on speaker", General Hammond told him.

"General Hammond, this is Colonel O'Neill please respond", Colonel O'Neill's voice came through the speakers. "Colonel O'Neill you are over an hour late for calling in, what do you have to say for yourself", General Hammond said with a little anger in his voice.

"Well you see General we uh made contact with an advanced human civilization that seems to be friendly and ain't condescending towards us even though we are less advanced than they are. The Lanteans as they call themselves are a pretty friendly people. Oh we offered the chance to stay for the day, me and my team would like your permission to do so, sir. These people could become our greatest allies, and they are really nothing like the Tollan, General", Colonel O'Neill told his superior officer.

"Very well, SG-1 you have go, and Jack be careful you know what they say about Greeks bearing gifts", the General said with a warning towards the end.

"Ok uh would you mind taking us to Reyna", Colonel O'Neill asked one of the gate technicians. The gate technician spoke in the Ancient language, and moments later Commander Velken arrived. "Colonel O'Neill I understand you wish to see Reyna, please follow me", Commander Velken told them before leading towards where Reyna was. Reyna was currently at their training room, watching the Satedan Lanteans spar along with Ronon teaching several Earth and original Lanteans. As they were walking to where Reyna was the team decided to ask Commander Velken some questions. "Commander Velken why do you call Earth, Terra", Dr. Jackson asked him. "Ah Terra, well Terra was the capital of our empire, before the plague hit and wiped out billions of our people. That was when a couple million survivors aboard two of our city ships left. We left the Avalona galaxy after the plague hit, but before we left we decided to re-seed life back on Terra. We then created your species from our own DNA, only it was downgraded enough to where the plague wouldn't harm you. After all that was said and done, we came here to the Pegasus galaxy. Things started out great here in Pegasus, until the Wraith evolved. We fought a war against them for a hundred years that almost wiped us out as a species, but we spent the last 10,000 years repopulating and becoming strong again. We are still at war against the Wraith, but they think we were wiped out so we now have an advantage. Besides we won't start the war again for some time to come", Commander Velken gave them a condensed history lesson which both fascinated and shocked SG-1. "So your race controlled our galaxy before the Goa'uld", Dr. Jackson asked his second question. "Who are these Goa'uld", Commander Velken asked pretending to not know. "The goa'uld are a parasitic race that treats humans as inferior and slaves. They took over the Milky Way galaxy after your people left", Major Carter decided to answer since no one else was. "Hmm… interesting well we were exploring a little of Avalona about a week ago when we came across two individuals who claimed to be Gods, we stunned and captured them to try to understand why they thought they were gods. From your description we captured two Goa'uld. We took the serpentine like creatures out of the unwilling hosts", he told them which shocked all of them. They all asked if they could go talk to the unwilling hosts. Commander Velken told them to get permission from Reyna first.

SG-1 finally found Reyna who was watching several of her people's warriors train. Teal'c was greatly impressed with the Lantean warriors and told Reyna, "You have formidable and honorable warriors., Reyna. I desire to test myself against one of your finest warriors to see how I fair." "Well there's Ronon right over there, ask him to spar. He never turns down a chance to spar", Reyna told him despite the incredulous looks the rest of SG-1 give him. SG-1 was really surprised seeing how well the Lanteans can fight. The Lantean warriors were weaker than the Jaffa physically, but the Lantean warrior kept up with Teal'c and even got a few good hits on him, just as Teal'c hit him a few times. The match ended up in a draw to which both Ronon and Teal'c gained each other's deepest respects. "Never before have I come across a race that can easily stand up to a Jaffa in a hand fight", Teal'c said in his usual monotonous voice. SG-1 and Reyna talked as they were walking away from the sparring room.

"I understand you wish to talk to the unwilling hosts. I have no problem with that, but don't stress them. Carsius, our chief healer, will not like you bothering those under his care for too long so please try to not stay too long", Reyna told them with a mischievous smile.

SG-1 was shocked when Carsius told them all that they had better not agitate his patients or else. To SG-1 it was like a male version of Dr. Frazier. SG-1 was further surprised when they met the two freed unwilling hosts, Sha're and Skaara. "Daniel, my husband, you are here. The Lanteans freed me and Skaara from the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld made us do terrible things", Sha're said as she cried into her husband's chest. SG-1 spent the next hour talking with Sha're and Skaara. Carsius came into the room and let them know that are perfectly healthy and could leave the infirmary now if they wanted to. Reyna and Commander Velken followed Carsius into the room, Reyna spoke up after Carsius was done talking with a big smile on her face," Now since Carsius has let you two out of the infirmary we have given you rooms beside SG-1 from Terra. Well except for you Sha're, I believe you will be staying with your husband in your room. I am most glad that we could reunite you with your life mate, Dr. Jackson. Commander Velken here can give you a tour of the city and perhaps his ship if you like."

"So you're going to be the one to show us around. So tell us a little about yourself", Colonel O'Neill told Commander Velken. "Well I am 30 years of age, happily united with my wife, a father to be, and I'm the Commander of the Lantean warship Orion", he told answered Colonel O'Neill. "Speaking of the Orion, I can take you to see her after the tour of this city", he told them as he led them on a tour of the city. SG-1 was amazed at the architecture and advanced technology of Atlantis. "So uh would you all be willing for an alliance. We can share technology, culture, and religion", Dr. Jackson asked Commander Velken knowing that an alliance with the Lanteans could be the greatest alliance Earth ever makes. "That will be a decision for the council to make, but I will let you all know this now we have a law that forbids us from giving our technology away. We will love to enter into an alliance with our children from Terra, but you must prove yourselves worthy first", Commander Velken told them. SG-1 wasn't as disappointed as they normally were when an advanced society told them no, for the Lanteans said that they must prove themselves first. That means that the Lanteans acknowledged that they were young, but would give them at least a chance to prove themselves first without immediately blowing them off. As they were finishing their tour of the city Major Carter decided to ask a question that she couldn't contain anymore, "Commander Velken you said that once we finished touring the city we could have a look at your ship. Would you mind us looking at it now?" Commander Velken told them he didn't mind and led them towards the south pier. Once they reached the south pier SG-1 was amazed at the ship that was docked at the pier.

"That there is the Orion. She is my ship and named after a Lantean warrior that actually lived on Terra. He was my ancestor. Anyhow the Orion has a crew of 500. We can go for trip if you want, Orion is scheduled to go out on patrol anyway", Commander Velken told them. SG-1 readily agreed, and soon the Orion was lifting off of the south pier.

The Orion has been out on patrol for over an hour already and SG-1 is so excited being on an advanced warship. They are asking and learning about the systems and posts on board. Commander Velken gave permission to Colonel O'Neill to sit in the command chair. Commander Velken pretended to be shocked when Colonel O'Neill fired some turrets by accident. "What the hell was that", Colonel O'Neill yelled. "I do not know. You shouldn't have been able to use our technology unless you have our blood in your veins. The reason you were able to use our technology is you are of Lantean descent. You are not just human, but also part Lantean", Commander Velken told all of them. Major Carter was in the engineering room and was amazed at all she was seeing, Teal'c talked with Commander Velken's first officer, Ronon, and Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were learning how the command chair could work all the systems if it had to. As they were learning and talking with the Lanteans, a Wraith Hive ship and cruiser came out of hyperspace virtually on top of them. The Wraith opened fire on the Orion before her shields were raised so there was some damage received. Commander Velken was knocked out when the Wraith opened fire, he was thrown into a wall when the Orion was hit. Colonel O'Neill seeing that Lanteans didn't know what to do without a commanding officer, quickly took temporary control of the Orion. "All weapons, fire on those ships. Take them out of the sky", Colonel O'Neill commanded with authority in his voice. All of Orion's weapons opened fire on the Hive and Cruiser ships. The Wraith ships were quickly destroyed before they could escape. Not long after the Wraith ships were destroyed, Commander Velken woke up. "Thank you Colonel O'Neill for saving my crew and ship", Commander Velken said as he shook Colonel O'Neill's hand. Colonel O'Neill told him it was no problem that he was just saving all their bacon's.

Once the Orion returned to Atlantis, the Council asked to see them. The Council shocked SG-1 when they said that they had the Lantean's utmost respect and that they would be honored to become allies of sorts. The only exception was that the Lanteans would not give them any technology, but they would have defense pact. If the Lanteans are attacked and need Earth's help Earth will help, and if Earth is attacked then the Lanteans will come to Earth's help. The Lanteans will also help Earth if they get in over their heads. It was a compromise since the Lanteans want Earth to learn on their own, so they can stand on their own feet. That night Sha're and Daniel Jackson made love for the first time in a year, Teal'c talked with the Lantean warriors before going to bed, Major Carter talked with several scientists and couldn't believe what all she learned from them so far before she too went to bed, and Colonel O'Neill was talking with both civilian and military leaders among the Lanteans before he joined his team in sleep. The negotiations would be finished at the end of the week. The Lanteans gave Earth a communication device to contact them if they need help.

When SG-1 was back on Earth and debriefing with General Hammond everyone was happy. SG-1 was happy because they made some advanced friends that weren't arrogant and treated them with respect and General Hammond was happy with the defense pact which could save Earth if they ever failed to stop a threat on their own.

Back on Lantea, the Lantean Council has decided to give medals and citizenship to SG-1 as a thank you for saving all of them from the Wraith. Another decision the Lantean Council made was for Avalon to go to the Milky Way Galaxy to help Earth fight the Goa'uld.

At the end of the week with the Lanteans help, SG-1, General Hammond, and Secretary of Defense David Swift all in their dress blues or finest suits went through the stargate to Atlantis. After the defense pact was signed, the Lanteans had some things they wanted to say. "Would SG-1 of Terra please step forward. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c for your heroic actions aboard the Orion in saving her crew and the Orion herself we present you with the Lantean Silver Star Cluster and Lantean citizenship. Congratulations. Oh and representatives of Terra, we would like to let you know that the Lantean Council has decided to send the Avalon to the Milky Way Galaxy to help you fight the Goa'uld", Reyna told them as she pinned the medals on SG-1 and smiled at the Terrans shocked faces.

At the little reception party after the ceremony, Sha're fainted for some reason. Daniel Jackson was pacing outside the infirmary worrying about his wife. Several Lanteans along with the Terrans stayed with him. Eventually one of the healers told him he could go back and see his wife. Once back there he went to her bed and hugged her while telling her he loved and was scared he was going to lose her. Carsius came over towards them shortly afterward and told them that Sha're was about a week pregnant and that even with their advanced technology they almost missed it, but congratulated the parents to be none the less. Daniel Jackson and Sha're walked out of the infirmary and told everyone what was going on. SG-1 was shocked at first and then overjoyed as they were going to be uncles and an aunt so to speak. General Hammond congratulated the Jackson's as well.

The Lanteans also had one last surprise for the Terrans, but decided to show them tomorrow so that SG-1 can celebrate the future birth of one of their children. As the Terrans went to sleep that night they wondered what gift the Lanteans had for them. Who knows when it comes to their ecstatic 'parents'.

 **Well here's the new chapter let me know what you all think. Please constructive criticism only.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Alteran's Return

 **Chapter 9**

 **I hope this chapter is a lot better than the previous chapter. Please review with constructive criticism and enjoy the story.**

The following morning Secretary of Defense Swift, General Hammond, and SG-1 went to talk to the Lantean Council in the council room. "So you said you something else for us? Not to seem rude or ungrateful, but your people have already given us enough", Secretary of Defense Swift told the Lanteans. Hoping he didn't offend the creators of his race and his people's most promising ally. "Secretary Swift yes we have given a lot to your people when we have denied many others. Those others however do not have as noble goals as yours firstly and we are trying to fix a mess we have inadvertly created with the Goa'uld. We built five ships to give to Earth to protect her. There are conditions though for keeping these ships. First off the organization known as the NID will not be allowed to control or study these ships. In the Council's eyes they are criminals The second condition is you must tell at least 2 other superpowers and work with them in the stargate program within a year. The other 2 superpowers will also need to be told so that you can start to unite as a single planet, but our condition of only two is so that you can have a majority vote of superpowers. Those are our only exceptions. The ships we are giving you are named the Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Titan, and Cyclops. The ships themselves are made mostly of Terran design, name, and technology except for the parts of our technology we had to put in. We will teach you everything you will need to know to operate these ships, and we will also give you the schematics to everything on those ships so that you can build them yourselves", Reyna told them to the surprise of all the Terrans.

Commander Velken then stepped forward to show the Terrans their new ships. The Terrans were blown away when they saw the five ships that would make up Earth's space fleet. "Now these ships have some of our oldest shields, but they are 4x's as powerful as the Goa'uld's. There are several different weapons systems aboard the following list are the weapons: 2 Lantean plasma beam weapons, 32 railguns, 16 VLS missile tubes, what you would call Mark VIII and IX nuclear missiles, and 20 fighters, these fighters have a rather large armament, high speed, one lightyear hyperspace capable, and shields. These battle cruisers can also reach a max speed of 150,300,225 meters per second. The battle cruisers will need a crew of 250 as well", Commander Velken told them some of the specifics about these ships.

When those from Earth returned to Earth, Secretary Swift asked to see General Hammond in his office. Once they were in General Hammond's office and the door closed Secretary Swift said, "Well George, congratulations. The alliance we have just made with the Lanteans is true history in the making. We now have the beginning of a space fleet for Earth, and your flagship team is the first humans from Earth to earn a medal from an alien race. Plus the Lanteans will be going to war with the Goa'uld with us. This has been a great day for Stargate Command, hell for this planet." "Yes sir it has. I agree whole heartedly with you as well, but I do have one question what are we going to do about telling the other superpowers", General Hammond asked his superior. "Well I am going to advise the President to disclose the stargate program to the British and the French, but ultimately it is his decision. Don't worry about it George just keep up the good work here", Secretary Swift answered before he left.

The following weeks several US military personnel from the Air Force, Navy, and Marines have been trained in how to operate the five battle cruisers. It took about a month before Earth was finally ready to take total control of it's fleet. Another thing that happened during this time was a shipyard was built at Groom Lake, aka Area 51, which has already started building two additional battle cruisers. It will take at least a year before the ships are completely built along with costing 2 billion dollars to build them.

 **On Avalon during that time**

During that time Avalon landed on a beautiful world that looked like British Columbia that was uninhabited. The Orion decided to rescue Egeria from the Pangarans at this time. The Lanteans traded Egeria for Amaunet. This time help came in time to save Egeria and return her to her children. Egeria spent the next three days being healed from her breeding ordeal. As Egeria was healing and recuperating from the ordeal, Earth contacted them needing their advice. The Lanteans sent the Orion to Earth with Egeria as a passenger.

 **On Earth**

Stargate Command has come into quite a situation. Major Carter has been taken over by a Goa'uld, only except she denies being a Goa'uld but rather Tok'ra. General Hammond decides to contact the Lanteans and ask for their advice. Commander Velken beams down into Stargate Command and is quickly brought up to speed on the situation. Once he was brought up to speed he asks to see Major Carter. "So you are the Goa'uld who has taken over Major Carter, what is your name", Commander Velken asked Major Carter/ Jolinar. "I am not Goa'uld! I am Tok'ra and my name is Jolinar", the symbiote inside Major Carter said her eyes flashing. "Hmm….Tok'ra. If I was to bring a willing host before you will you leave Major Carter's body", he asked the symbiote. "Yes if you bring me a blonde female host which is willing to blend with me", the symbiote answered him before he left.

"She is what she claims to be the Tok'ra fight the Goa'uld, General. They could be useful allies. I will be bringing a young woman who was a slave of Baal's that we secretly freed, she will become a host willingly because the Tok'ra share the body one doesn't have sole control of the body. Oh we have also saved Egeria the Tok'ra queen if you was to bring both of them to the Tok'ra I bet they will become very useful allies", Commander Velken told General Hammond.

General Hammond decided to follow Commander Velken's advice. Major Carter also got permission for her father, General Jacob Carter, who was dying from cancer to come along as well. He might be able to be saved by blending to a symbiote.

Jolinar led SG-1, who was caring the box case of water in which Egeria was living in at the time, and Jacob Carter to the Tok'ra's home base planet. The Tok'ra were speechless when the Tau'ri brought one of their own who wants to blend with one of them, Jolinar returned to them safe, and Egeria their mother and queen. With Egeria back the Tok'ras numbers can start growing again. The Tau'ri has brought great hope to the Tok'ra this day. When the Tau'ri asked for an alliance, the Tok'ra council agreed especially after hearing that they had five battle cruisers of their own with others being built. The Tau'ri was also able to expose the traitor among the Tok'ra who was selling them out to the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra decided to give them some reverse engineered Goa'uld technology as a thank you for all that they had for them. Jacob Carter successfully blended with Selmak, who was the oldest of Egeria's children.

When SG-1 returned from the planet they came with several chests full of reverse engineered Goa'uld technology and told General Hammond that they now had an alliance with the Tok'ra as well. Once the debriefing with SG-1 was done, General Hammond called Secretary Swift and told him that they had made an alliance with the Tok'ra, who were the good cousins of the Goa'uld basically, and gave them reverse engineered Goa'uld technology. When Secretary Swift heard everything General Hammond had to tell him he laughed and congratulated General Hammond and said that he was making a fine diplomat so far as he laughed on the other side of the phone.

Earth didn't have any other problems for several months to bring to The Lanteans until a mysterious boy came through the stargate. When the Lanteans were working with Dr. Frazier in looking at his medical results, they noticed something familiar with his DNA and had it tested with Colonel O'Neill's. The result of the test result showed that Colonel O'Neill was the boy's genetic father and Major Carter his genetic mother. The Lanteans fixed the boys internal organs so that he could live a normal life. The boy chose his own name Michael O'Neill, son of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. Fortunately, SG-1, the Tok'ra, and the Lanteans were able to stop the Reetou Rebels.

On Avalon the last few months have been great for the Lanteans especially for Commander Velken. Teyla gave birth to her and Commander Velken's son, Osirin. Osirin's birth brought a week long celebration in Avalon.

At the end of the year, the two new BC-304's have been finished. The new ships have been named Prometheus and Icarus.

The time has finally come for the President of the United States to disclose of the Stargate Program to two other superpowers, but who will he tell?

 **Sorry for the short chapter folks. Please Review and let me know what you think. Remember constructive criticism only.**


End file.
